Un amour impossible ! Pas si sûr
by LilyChou
Summary: Pour vivre heureux doiton vivre caché ? C'est le cas de Sirius qui vit avec un secret : ses sentiments... Sans s'y attendre, Sirius et Hermione se retrouvent perdus en pleine fôret amazonienne, le seul moyen de partir ? Avouer ses secrets à son âme soeur
1. Une journée comme les autres

** Nouvelle fiction !!!**

**Le couple principal de cette histoire sera Hermione & Sirius.**

**Couple assez rare et surtout improbable, nos deux amis se retrouvent perdus en pleine fôret amzonienne… Leur seul moyen de s'en sortir ? Avouer ses sentiments, mais manque de chance, Hermione et Sirius l'ignorent tous les deux…**

**Voilà, petit résumé très court, mais j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira. Dans la mesure ou je n'ai pas vraiment de chapitres préparés à l'avance (juste 2), j'essaierais d'écrire le plus possible, mais je ne promets rien.**

**Surtout laisser moi vos remarques pour savoir si je continues ou non. Merci, bisous !!!**

Chapitre 1 : Une journée comme les autres

Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà levées depuis plusieurs minutes, et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'elles commencèrent à préparer le petit déjeuner pour le petit groupe qui vivait désormais dans un 12, Square Grimmaurd complètement rénové. Ce petit groupe d'amis comprenait Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Tonks ainsi que Drago.

Les quelques hommes de cette grande maison n'étaient pas des plus serviable lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire la cuisine ou bien le ménage. Bizarrement, dans ses moment s là, ils trouvaient toujours une chose autre à faire, très souvent en dehors du grand manoir. Depuis maintenant un an et demi qu'ils vivaient ensemble, les trois femmes savaient comment s'y prendre avec eux.

En cette journée de vacances, Hermione se trouvait être de très bonne humeur. Avec leur travail respectif, le petit groupe ne se voyait que très rarement durant la semaine, voir même pendant le week-end. Ron travaillait d'arrache-pied au Ministère de la Magie en tant que Ministre des Jeux et Compétitions Sportives, Drago, après avoir été jugé innocent devant une cours de justice fut réhabilite et dédommagé et, il n'était autre que le Ministre de Finances et des Affaires Etrangères. Harry avait intégré la célèbre équipe de Quiddich « Les Canons de Chudley » au poste d'attrapeur, ce qui n'étonna personne tandis que sa fiancée, Ginny, était devenue journaliste à la Gazette du Sorciers. Remus et Tonks ne se quittaient plus et ils travaillaient tous les deux à Poudlard, l'un était professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, l'autre étant professeur de Métamorphose. Quand à Hermione, elle était devenue médicomage au Services des Blessures de Magie Noire.

Seul Sirius ne travaillait pas, il préférait « surveiller » la grande maison comme il le disait si bien à qui voulait l'entendre. Malgré tout, ils faisaient tous partie de l'Ordre et Sirius s'amusait à jouer les Auror à ses heures perdues, quand le Ministère avait besoin de lui. Il n'était pas malheureux, loin de là, sauf peut-être qu'il s'ennuyait un peu durant ces longues journées où il était seul avec ces quelques portraits de lui et ses amis dans le salon, pour seul compagnie.

En ce samedi matin, une certaine ambiance de bonheur et de détente régnait dans l'immense demeure. D'habitude, Tonks était toujours debout en même temps que les deux autres jeunes femmes, toujours prête avant les hommes, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas descendue, faisant sans doute la grasse matinée, blottit dans les bras de Remus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et Ginny étaient toujours toutes les deux dans la cuisine, assise l'une en face de l'autre commençant à déjeuner. La jolie rousse fixa sa meilleure amie un moment, essayant de trouver les bons mots afin d'aborder avec elle un sujet qu'il lui tenait à cœur depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

- Dit moi, Hermione, où en es-tu avec ta vie sentimentale ?

A cette question, la jolie brune qui venait de porter sa tasse de café à sa bouche faillit tout recracher sur son amie. Elle la regarda avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas très bien le sens de la question.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça, voyons ?

- Je pense que tu le sais déjà, mais je suis très curieuse et très observatrice.

- Je crains ne pas comprendre où tu veux en venir, Ginny.

La jolie rousse la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis elle se décida à lui poser franchement et clairement la question.

- Ca fait quoi ? Un an et demi, deux ans qu'on vit tous ici, non ?

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais j'aimerais que tu me dises : auras-tu des vues sur un homme en particulier ?

La jolie brune ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question et elle regarda son amie étonnée, commençant à rougir légèrement. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table et posa ses mains sur ses joues, afin de les cacher, mais ce fut peine perdue, car Ginny avait l'œil et elle ne manquait jamais rien.

- J'en étais sûre !!! Ne serais-ce pas notre adorable S-i-r-i-u-s ?

- Mais enfin Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Comme je te l'ais dit, je suis observatrice et ça fait des semaines et des semaines, pour ne pas dire des mois, que je vous regarde. Tu es complètement raide dingue de lui, ça crève les yeux. Et lui, il es tout le temps en train de t'observer avec de ses yeux…

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, nous sommes très amis, c'est vrai, mais ça ne va pas plus loin…

- Alors pourquoi es-tu encore seule ?! Hum ?!

Sur le coup, Hermione ne sut quoi répondre à sa meilleure amie. Peut-être avait-elle raison, sur le fait qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose entre Sirius et elle, mais rien de bien méchant. Ils s'entendaient très bien depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, et ils passaient beaucoup de temps tous les deux dans la grande bibliothèque, mais jamais elle n'aurait penser que cela pouvait porter à préjudices.

- Tu sais, moi je trouve ça très bien pour vous deux, ça vous changerais de vous avouer ce que vous ressentez au lieu de vous cacher…

- Tu crois que je devrais lui avouer mes sentiments ?!

- Avouer tes sentiments à qui ? demanda une voix qui venait de derrière elles.

Hermione tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux du fameux Sirius Black. Elle ne sut quoi dire et encore une fois, elle détourna les yeux, tout en rougissant. Ginny observa très attentivement la réaction des deux personnes se trouvant en face d'elle, et, curieuse comme il se doit, elle voulait avoir des preuves de ce qu'elle avançait.

- A personne, je disais simplement à Hermione, qu'elle devait assumer ses sentiments et les avouer à la personne concernée…dit la jolie rousse.

- Oh, je vois. Depuis quand tu es avec quelqu'un Hermione, demanda Sirius soudain très curieux et intéressé.

- Heu… je…

Ginny s'amusait devant ce petit manège qui les mettait tous les deux très mal à l'aise, alors elle prit grand soin de répondre à la place de sa meilleure amie.

- Ca fait des mois que Mione a des sentiments pour lui, mais elle ne veut pas le lui dire.

- Ginny !!!

- Bah quoi ?! Ce que je dis est vrai, non ?!

Sirius regarda Hermione avec un léger air déçut dans les yeux, mais il détourna vite son regard pour s'assoire près de Ginny, prenant, lui aussi, une tasse de café. Cette dernière, se faisait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à lancer à sa meilleure amie des regard plein de victoire.

Le silence se fit dans la cuisine et quelques minutes après des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Harry, Tonks et Drago venait tout juste d'émerger de leur sommeil. Ils s'assirent autour de la table et tout comme les trois autres déjà présent, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner. Seulement quelques instant plus tard, les deux derniers, Remus et Ron, descendirent enfin à la cuisine.

Ils étaient à présent tous réunit et les discussions allaient bon train dans la grande cuisine. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, du travail, de leurs loisirs et surtout de leurs vacances. Depuis qu'ils étaient tous au Square Grimmaurd, pas une fois ils s'étaient retrouvés tous en vacances en même temps, il y en avait toujours deux ou trois qui travaillaient, mais pas cette fois…

Harry, qui se trouvait tout près de Ginny, observaient tour à tour ses amis, puis son regard s'arrêta sur son parrain, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Tournant une nouvelle fois les yeux, il constata que sa meilleure amie était dans le même état que lui. Il observa Ginny, qui avait suivis son parcourt et elle lui fit un signe de tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle pensait sans doute la même chose que lui.

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds face à sa nouvelle idée. Il en était sûr, son idée plairait beaucoup à tout le groupe et puis quoi de mieux pour régler quelques problèmes de cœur et de sentiments ?!

- J'ai une annonce à faire !!!

Toutes les discussion cessèrent et tous tournèrent la tête vers Harry. Ils les regarda avec un léger sourire, puis ses yeux se mirent à briller devant sa vision de leurs vacances…

- Et si on partait en vacances tous ensemble ?! C'est la première fois depuis qu'on vit ici, qu'on ne travail pas, c'est nos premières vraies vacances à tout les huit.

- Ouais, bonne idée, mais tu veux qu'on aille où ? demanda Ron, assit de l'autre côté de la table.

- J'ai déjà ma petite idée, mais avant de vous la dire, je dois me rendre à Près-au-Lard, ensuite on avisera, répondit le Survivant.

- Très bien, mais je viens avec toi, j'ai quelque chose à faire à Près-au-Lard, dit soudain Drago, qui semblait toujours à moitié endormis.

Harry tourna rapidement son regard vers Remus, lui faisant un léger signe de tête, que le loup garou interpréta très vite.

- Je vous accompagne, je dois aller… me cherche un livre, depuis le temps que je dois l'acheter.

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées et tout le monde avaient à présent, quitter la table de la cuisine afin de se préparer pour la journée. Hermione, après avoir prit sa douche, se rendit sans plus attendre dans la bibliothèque. Elle attrapa un énorme livre et elle alla s'assoire dans le grand canapé, afin de commencer sa lecture.

Soudain, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, mais elle ne leva même pas les yeux, pensant que s'était sans doute Ginny qui venait encore l'embêter avec cette histoire de vie sentimentale. Elle poursuivit sa lecture jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement la fasse lever le nez. Manque de chance, ce n'était pas sa meilleure amie, mais celui qui hantait ses pensées depuis quelques temps.

Il la regarda un sourire gêné sur les lèvres, puis il s'assit près d'elle sans la quitter des yeux. Il approcha lentement sa tête du visage de la jeune femme, qui ne bougeait pas, attendant peut-être une chose qu'elle avait tant souhaité, mais il tourna les yeux vers le livre et y lut le titre, marqué en minuscule tout en haut de la page.

- « L'histoire Incroyable de nos Ancêtres Mages », c'est un livre qui paraît très intéressant, mais qui est ennuyeux à mourir…

Hermione rougit songeant à ses pensées quelques peu déplacées. Elle baissa les yeux vers son livre et ne le quittait plus du regard, se sentant plus bête que jamais. Elle avait voulut qu'il l'embrasse, mais non, il regardait simplement le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains.

- Oh… Je ne savais pas quoi lire…

Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers une étagère sur laquelle Hermione n'avait pas encore été fouiller. Il parcourut l'étagère des yeux avant de s'arrêter sur un livre tout fin, avec une couverture entièrement noire. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus, pas un titre, ni même le nom de l'auteur. L'homme avait l'air très intéressé par sa trouvaille et un sourire illuminait son visage.

De là où elle était assise, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement beau pour son age. Il n'avait pas coupé ses cheveux, qui lui arrivait au niveau des épaules. Il avait de gros efforts concernant sa coiffure et quelques mèches lui tombaient devant ses yeux, d'un noir de jet. IL avait l'un de ses regards si mystérieux qu'on avait envie de savoir ce qui se trouvait dans son cœur. Son allure d'homme fort et musclé ne le rendait que plus séduisant aux yeux de la jeune femme.

Sirius se tourna enfin vers Hermione et il s'approcha d'elle, le livre à la main. Il se rassit à l'endroit où il était quelques minutes plutôt et il le lui tendit. LA jolie brune le regarda un instant, avant de prendre le livre noir tendu devant elle. Elle l'ouvrit et se surpris à voir qu'il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur, mise à part des pages blanches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça ? Il n'y a strictement rien la-dedans.

- C'est justement pour cette raison que je te le donne. Je n'ai jamais sut à quoi ce bouquin servait, il est vide depuis toujours, et comme je sais que tu es une femme extrêmement intelligente, je pensais que tu pourrais sans doute m'aider à savoir son secret.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Hermione évasivement.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Harry, Remus et Drago se regardaient fixement. Les deux hommes savaient que le brun avait une idée derrière la tête, sinon jamais il n'aurait déclarer sa soudaine envie de se rendre à Près-au-Lard de si bon matin. Le blond fut, bien malgré lui, le plus impatient de savoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous réserves, Harry ?!

- Est-ce que je suis le seul à avoir remarqué l'attitude de Sirius depuis quelques temps ? demanda-t-il.

- Je dirais autre chose, est-ce que tout le monde a remarqué qu'il se passait quelques chose entre Sirius et Hermione ? dit Remus.

- Donc, tout le monde est au courant, dit Drago. Ca fait des semaines qu'ils sont collés tous les deux, ils passent leur vie dans la bibliothèque, le nez dans des bouquins du matin au soir. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

- Mais, il a quand même le double de son age ! dit Harry.

- Et alors ?! demandèrent en chœur Remus et Drago.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée pour les mettre ensemble, dit le Survivant avec un regard plein de malice.

Une heure. Une heure que les trois hommes étaient partis préparer leur départ en vacances, une heure que Hermione était seule dans la bibliothèque avec un livre vierge entre les mains, une heure que Sirius était dans le jardin en pleine discussion avec Ginny Weasley l'entremetteuse et une heure que Tonks et Ron faisait le ménage dans la grande maison.

Tout le monde était plus ou moins occupé et personne ne vit le temps passé à une allure folle. Vers 15h00, Harry, Remus et Drago étaient enfin de retour au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Ils avaient mis du temps avant de rentrer, mais comme ils se le disaient, s'étaient pour la bonne cause. Une fois qu'ils furent tout les trois installés dans le salon, ils restèrent silencieux, avant d'éclater de rire, pour une raison qu'ils é aient les seuls à connaître.

La fin de journée arriva très vite au goût de tous et c'est durant le dîner que le trio infernal se décida à annoncer le déroulement de leurs vacances. Après des coups d'œil plein de sous-entendus, Harry prit enfin la parole face à tous les autres qui attendaient patiemment des explications.

- Alors voilà, on a réussit à trouver une île perdue en plein océan pour passer trois semaines de vacances reposantes sous le soleil et les palmiers.

Des souries apparurent sur les visages des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- C'est une île sur laquelle se rendent pas mal de sorciers pour être tranquille, mais nous avons réussit à trouver un coin à l'écart où nous seront seuls, tous les huit, continua le brun. Il n'y a pas d'heure de départ fixe, c'est pourquoi nous avons la possibilité de nous y rendre quand bon nous semblera.

- Pourquoi pas demain dans la journée, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un est prévu quoi que se soit, demanda Tonks en regardant l'assistance.

Personne ne répondit, signe que personne n'avait de projets pour le lendemain. Le départ fut donc fixé pour le lendemain, en fin de matinée. A part le trio, personne ne se doutait de ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer, surtout pas Hermione et Sirius qui étaient principalement les deux visés.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil fut nécessaire pour calmer les esprits tourmentés pour raisons diverses. Au petit matin, Hermione n'avait aucune envie de descendre, mais il le fallait bien elle était toujours la première levée et aucuns des hommes n'auraient l'idée de préparer le petit déjeuner.

La jeune femme sortit de son lit et alla directement dans la salle de bain, se préparant rapidement. Elle enfila un jeans large taille basse et un débardeur blanc, attachant ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle referma sa porte derrière elle et se rendit à la cuisine d'où elle entendait du bruit. Elle pensa tout de suite à Ginny, mais elle fut bien étonné de voir Sirius assis autour de la table, une tasse de café à la main, la cafetière en face de lui, ainsi que des petits pains et tout autre chose qu'ils avaient tous l'habitude de manger le matin.

Elle s'avança lentement, le tirant de sa rêverie en le saluant. Elle s'assit en face de lui et plaça un pied sur la chaise, repliant son genoux sous sa poitrine. Elle lui souriait gracieusement, se servant sa tasse de café habituelle.

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? finit-elle par demander.

- Je crois oui, alors comme aucune de vous n'était debout, j'ai prépare le petit dèj'.

- Je vois ça. C'est agréable de descendre et de ne pas avoir à le faire.

Ils avaient l'air aussi gêné l'un que l'autre, n'osant pas se regarder dans les yeux. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la cuisine, sans aucune interruption, bien qu'ils le souhaitaient tous les deux. La jeune femme gardait sa tasse à la main, fixant la substance noire qui s'y trouvait. Tout en face d'elle, le beau brun ténébreux ne leva pas le nez de son café non plus.

Au bout d'un moment qu'ils leur parurent une éternité, Ginny et Harry firent leur entrée, saluant leurs deux amis déjà présents. Ils s'assirent près d'eux et commencèrent à déjeuner, mais déjà les autres arrivaient les uns derrière les autres. Comme tous les matins, ils discutaient de tout et de rien joyeusement, sauf que ce matin-là, le cœur ni était pas pour notre jolie Hermione, qui ne cessait de pousser quelques soupirs. Elle finit par se lever et quitta la cuisine, sous le regard interrogateur de sa meilleure amie.

Malheureusement pour la dernière des Weasley, le départ pour leur petite île perdue en plein océan était prévus pour le matin même. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de chercher des réponses aux questions qu'ils se posaient tous. Sur les coups de 11h00, tout le monde était fin prêts. Chacun se tenait debout dans l'entrée de la grande maison, sa valise rétrécie dans la poche.

Harry se plaça face au groupe et leur indiqua les directives à suivre. Ils devaient tous transplaner sur le Chemin de Travers qui était leur lieu de départ pour l'île. Ils sortirent les uns à la suite des autres dans la grande rue et ils disparurent tous les uns après les autres.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées et ils étaient tous à l'endroit voulus, devant une agence de voyage qui venait à peine d'ouvrir : l'Agence de la Grande Evasion. Personne, sauf Sirius, qui trouvait ce nom des plus étranges, ne trouva chose à redire de l'agence qui paraissait très accueillante de l'extérieur.

Une jolie jeune femme vint à leur rencontre afin de les emmener jusqu'à leur salle de départ. Pour ce genre de voyage, le personnel utilisait de simples portoloins utilisable pour deux ou trois personnes à la fois.

Devant cette nouvelle, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout comme le faisaient Remus et Drago derrière lui. Ils avaient trois portoloins à leur disposition, ce qui signifiait qu'ils devaient constitués deux groupes de trois et un groupe de deux. Sans plus attendre Harry se dirigea vers le premier, suivit par Ginny et Ron. En un instant, ils disparurent sous les yeux de Hermione, qui n'en revenait pas de la vitesse à laquelle ils étaient partis.

Remus, qui tenait la main de Tonks, se dirigea vers le deuxième objet. Drago ne se fit pas prié et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils les suivirent et disparut avec eux. Hermione et Sirius se regardèrent au même moment, semblant ne rien comprendre à la situation qui s'offrait à eux.

- Eh bien, je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Sirius calmement.

Il avança vers le portoloin en forme de livre et tendit sa main à Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. La jeune femme le regarda un instant avant d'avancer à son tour et de poser sa main dans celle tendu de son ami. Elle se sentit soudain aspirer d'un coup sec, fermant les yeux devant cette sensation des plus étranges. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit le sol sous ses pieds et c'est en tenant très fermement la main de Sirius qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Ils se trouvaient au bord d'une immense plage de sable blanc, face à une superbe étendue d'eau turquoise. Le soleil brillait de tous ses feux et des milliers de palmier bordaient la plage, vide. La jeune femme n'en crut pas ses yeux, tellement le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle l'éblouissait. Cependant elle sortit de sa rêverie quand elle entendit sa meilleure amie l'appeler au loin. La jolie brune lâcha la main de Sirius sans un regard et elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Ginny.

Sirius resta debout face à l'horizon, les mains dans les poches. Il pensait encore et toujours à elle, et depuis quelques temps s'était devenu assez obsessionnel, à son grand regret. Il n'entendit pas Drago s'approcher de lui silencieusement, son esprit étant beaucoup trop loin pour cela.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es amoureux, dit le blond.

Sirius détourna son regard vers son interlocuteur et leva un sourcil, trouvant la remarque du jeune homme un peu trop véridique à son goût.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire une telle chose ?!

- C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas mal dans son genre. Une jeune femme très séduisante, gentille, très intelligente… Peut-être que je devrais essayer de la draguer, elle accepterais sans doute de sortir avec moi…

- Je t'interdit de toucher à Hermione, Drago, c'est clair ?

Le beau blond sourit devant l'air menaçant de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il n'avait pas eut tord de dire ce qu'il venait de dire, la réaction de l'ancien détenu ne s'était pas fait attendre.

- Qui te dit que je parlais d'elle ?! Hum ?!

Sirius ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il venait de se vendre tout seul comme un parfait idiot. Oui, Drago n'avait parlé de Hermione en particulier, mais cela lui paraissait tellement évident qu'il n'avait pas songer à lui poser la question, mais maintenant il était trop tard pour démentir, car le blond était déjà loin devant lui.

Tous se trouvaient à présent réunis sur la plage, assis en rond, les uns à côté des autres. D'après les dires de Harry, il y avait plusieurs petits bungalows à quelques mètres derrière eux et il y en avait assez pour que chacun se sentent à son aise, surtout que chaque lieu de vie se restaurait automatiquement en nourriture, ce qui les arrangeait tous fort beaucoup.

Ce que le groupe ignorait, c'est que Harry avait en tête l'un de ses plans prêt à être mit à exécution pour le bien de sa meilleure amie et de son parrain. Une fois que les explications furent donné, chacun se dirigea vers le bungalow qui lui était attribué pour les trois semaines à venir. Sans surprise, Remus et Tonks restaient ensemble, ainsi que Harry et Ginny.

Sirius se dirigea vers le sien, pensant se retrouver seul pour un petit moment, ce qui fut les pensées de Hermione. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, il se sentit bizarrement attiré en avant, comme s'il tombait du haut d'une immense falaise et qu'il se trouvait attiré dans le vide. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se retrouve étendus en plein milieu de feuilles et de fleurs. Le pauvre homme n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau par terre mais cette fois, sous le corps de quelqu'un. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir qu'il reconnut déjà Hermione, tout aussi étonnée qu'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Les deux individus marchèrent jusqu'à la porte de la petite maison en bois qui se trouvait devant eux. Une enveloppe était coincée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sirius la prit et l'ouvrit, parcourant des yeux la lettre qu'il tenait dans sa main. Plus sa lecture se poursuivait plus son visage s'assombrit, ce qui commença légèrement à inquiéter Hermione, debout à côté de lui.

L'animagus froissa alors la lettre, très, très en colère sous le regard plus qu'inquiet de la jolie brune. Son regard était remplis d'un énervement sans limites et c'est sur un ton des moins agréables qu'il regarda Hermione.

- Hermione, je te jure devant Merlin que je vais les tuer de mes propres mains…


	2. Dimanche 12 Juillet, 1er jour

Coucou tout le monde !!!!

Eh oui me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre (enfin). Je ne vais pas trop blablater, vous verrez en fin de chapitre mon petit mot…

RAR de **Ange Maxima, ****lena-malefoy****werewolfsdaughter, Miss Yem, Lorane **et **Valoou** :

Merci beaucoup pour vos review, elles m'ont faite super plaisir… Hermione/Sirius est l'un des mes couples préférés et si vous aimez, je suis contente…

En ce qui concerne la lettre vous verrez dans les lignes suivantes de quoi il en retourne et sachez aussi que Sirius et Hermione ne sont pas encore arrivés au bout de leurs peines…

J'espère que vous aimerez la suite. Gros bisous et encore merci de me lire !!!!

Chapitre 2 : Dimanche 12 Juillet, 1er jour

- Sirius, tu me donnes le tournis, tu ne veux pas t'assoire une minute ?

- Comment veux-tu que je m'assoie avec ce que je viens de lire ?

- Donne moi cette lettre, parce que je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il y a d'écrit.

L'animagus se stoppa net et regarda la jeune femme. En effet, il avait lut la lettre, l'avait froissé rageusement et depuis il tournait en rond au milieu de ces grands arbres. Il s'avança vers Hermione et lui tendit la lettre en question.

_« Hermione, Sirius,_

_Nous savons pertinemment que l'un d'entre vous (qui se reconnaîtra sans doutes) aura une envie folle de nous étrangler, mais qu'importe, ce que nous faisons est tout à fait justifié._

_Nous ne doutons pas de votre intelligence, c'est pourquoi, nous vous laissons découvrir votre nouveau lieu de vacances avec bonheur. Cette maison sera la votre, mais manque de chance, il est impossible d'utiliser la magie, c'est pour cela que la seule façon pour vous de nous rejoindre sur la plage est de vous avouer (au moins à vous-même) vos secrets les plus enfouis…_

_Le portoloin qui vous à amené là où vous êtes ne fonctionnera pas, il se réactivera seulement quand le temps des secrets sera éclaircie pour tout le monde. Vous avez à votre disposition tout ce dont vous aurez besoin et surtout, n'essayer pas de venir nous retrouvez, cela serait de la pure perte de temps…_

_En espérant que vos vacances soient aussi agréable que les nôtres, nous vous souhaitons beaucoup de bonnes choses (sans le moindre sous-entendus, cela va de soit)._

_Harry (auteur de cette magnifique idée), Remus (chef des opérations et décorateur particulier des lieux) et Drago (le beau goss qui a eut la fabuleuse idée du portoloin à sens unique) »_

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, décidément, ses amis ne changeraient jamais. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'était la « justification » de leurs actes, mais dans la seconde, elle ne voulait nullement la connaître. Elle était assise sur la marche qui menait à la porte d'entrée et elle regardait Sirius faire les cent pas devant elle.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient là et ils n'avaient toujours pas osé pénétrer dans la petite maison, pensant sans doutes, que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague de plus du trio infernal du Square Grimmaurd.

Une heure s'était écoulée et Hermione en avait plus qu'assez d'être assise sur le plancher de bois. Elle en avait mal aux fesses, elle voulait faire autre chose que de voir Sirius tourner en rond et dire des paroles incompréhensibles. La jeune femme se leva donc et se retourna vers la porte de la maison, elle s'avança et l'ouvrit.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds face à la décoration de la petite maison. Elle n'était pas très grande, vraiment pas comparée au Square Grimmaurd, mais elle était tellement accueillante. Sur le côté gauche se trouvait une petite cheminée avec quelques fauteuils formant le salon autour d'une petite table basse en verre transparent. Une bibliothèque était dressée sur le mur en face d'elle, mais dans le coin, près des canapés. En face de la porte d'entré se trouvait une minuscule cuisine séparée du salon par un mur mi-hauteur et enfin centré sur la droite, se trouvait une petite table ronde, capable de tenir quatre personnes sans problèmes, avec des chaises. Deux portes se trouvaient sur le mur de droite, l'un menant à la salle de bain, l'autre sur la seule et unique chambre de la maison.

La jeune femme n'en crut pas ses yeux, la maison était tout simplement magnifique. Elle fit le tour du propriétaire et c'est avec un très large sourire qu'elle constata que le trio infernal leur avait même prévus plusieurs vêtements, bien rangés dans le placard de la chambre. Elle retourna à la l'entrée et s'appuya contre l'ouverture de la porte, tout en fixant Sirius.

- Tu ne veux pas venir voir à l'intérieur ?! La maison est magnifique…

Sirius tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et s'arrêta de marcher un instant. Après tout, de faire les cent pas ne les mèneraient nul part, autant faire le tour de la maison et chercher de quoi s'occuper. Il entra donc avec la jeune femme et tout comme elle, il resta un instant bouche-bée devant la beauté de l'endroit.

- _ Il faudra que je pense à en dire deux mots à Remus quand nous seront de retour à la maison_, pensa-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, le reste du groupe se trouvait tranquillement sur la plage, allongé sur des serviettes de bain, profitant du soleil et du calme environnant. Ginny était paisiblement allongée dans les bras de son petit ami, quand Tonks rompit le silence.

- Au fait, j'attends toujours des explications quant à la disparition soudaine de Sirius et Hermione.

Les trois hommes ayant organisé toute la situation se relevèrent et se regardèrent. Aucun ne semblait prêt à expliquer ce qu'ils avaient fait, alors en tant qu'aîné du groupe, Remus pris ses responsabilités et tenta d'expliquer la situation aux deux femmes.

- Eh bien, Harry, Drago et moi, nous avons pensez qu'il serait temps que Sirius et Hermione sortent de leur bulle.

- Alors tout le monde à remarquer qu'ils se tournaient autour ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui, tout le monde l'a vus sauf eux, répliqua Ron.

- Vous aller vous faire étrangler tous les trois quand ils seront de retour, continua Tonks.

- Ils ne savent pas comment revenir, avoua Drago baissant les yeux devant la métamorphomage.

- Jeune homme, explique-toi clairement je te pris.

- Eh bien les poignées de leurs bungalows étaient des portoloins qui les ont amenés dans la foret, à trois kilomètres d'ici. Ce n'est pas loin, mais on a…

Le jeune homme se stoppa devant les regards noir de Remus et Harry.

- Ok, j'ai fais en sorte de créer une illusion d'optique autour d'eux, ils auront l'impressions d'être perdue au beau milieu d'une forêt amazonienne et j'ai jeter un sort à l'endroit pour qu'ils ne puissent pas avoir recourt à la magie. Le seul moyen qu'ils ont pour revenir, c'est qu'ils s'avouent enfin leurs sentiments réciproques, à ce moment là seulement, un portoloin se matérialisera dans la maison et ils pourront revenir ici avec nous.

- Et imaginons qu'ils ne se disent rien avant trois semaines ?

- Honnêtement Tonks, je pense que trois semaines c'est très long quand même…

- Connaissant Sirius, cela ne sera pas de trop.

- Comment ça ? demanda Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Même s'il arrive que Sirius soit fou amoureux de notre petite Hermione, je doute qu'il le lui dise, il a trop peur qu'elle n'éprouve pas les même sentiments que lui et il craint votre réaction à tous, il pourrait être son père.

- En tout cas, tant qu'ils ne s'avouent pas leurs sentiments, ils ne pourront pas revenir à la maison, je n'avais pas prévus tout ça…, poursuivit Drago. La seule solution qui s'imposera sera un vrai massacre pour nous trois, parce qu'on sera obligé d'aller les chercher.

- Je n'aimerais pas être à votre place le moment venu, croyez-moi…

Drago, Harry et Remus se regardèrent avec une certaine appréhension dans le regard. A dire vrai, ils n'avaient pas penser à toutes les hypothèses possible en décidant de laisser Hermione et Sirius seuls dans leur petite maison. Aucuns d'eux n'avaient penser que l'animagus ne serait pas en disposition d'avouer ses sentiments à la jeune femme.

Sirius était assis sur le grand canapé, les yeux fixé sur le feu de la cheminée tandis que Hermione s'était assise en tailleur, les jambes face à lui. Son visage était fermé et aucune expression ne laissait voir ne serais-ce qu'une infime indications sur ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, ce qui gêna un peu la jeune femme. D'un côté, elle se sentait responsable de cette situation des plus pesante, mais d'une autre, peut-être était-ce le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour parler sincèrement avec le beau brun qui se trouvait face à elle.

Elle posa sa tête sur le rebord du canapé et ferma les yeux, songeant encore et toujours à cette homme pour qui elle développait jour après jour des sentiments nouveaux et forts. Elle avait cette sensation de bien être chaque fois qu'il était prêt d'elle et son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il la quittait.

Au début, quand ils étaient tous venus vivre au Square Grimmaurd, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas la force de refuser cette gentille proposition, elle avait eut envie d'une nouvelle vie et ses parents l'avaient bien compris. Elle était là, comme tous les autres et même si cette idée l'amusait beaucoup, elle avait un peu appréhendé les premières semaines de cohabitation, redoutant plus que tout les disputes qui auraient put éclater entre Ron, Harry et Drago, mais contre tout attente, ces trois là avaient définitivement enterré la hache de guerre et ils étaient plus que soudé tous les trois, se soutenant à n'importe quel moment.

Le fait de vivre avec sa meilleure amie et des personnes qu'elle appréciaient la rendait plus que ravie, mais au fur et à mesure, elle avait ressentit ce manque au fond de son cœur, elle avait envie et surtout besoin de tendresse, mais elle ne l'avait pas encore trouvé. Il y avait bien des hommes très séduisant à son travail, il n'en manquait pas, mais aucun n'attirait son attention. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle se sentait seule, se refermant dans les livres.

C'est à partir de ce moment là que Sirius avait fait son apparition, passant de plus en plus de temps avec la jeune femme, surtout quand Ron et Drago sortaient faire la fête dans différentes boite de nuit et que les deux couples sortaient pour des moments en amoureux. Il avait appris à l'écouter et à la connaître, il voulait savoir comment elle était dans le fond, et non extérieurement.

Ils étaient devenus inséparables, passant le plus de temps possible ensemble. Hermione le connaissait comme personne, elle le trouvait si différent, si spécial et elle avait trouvé en lui ce qu'elle avait toujours cherché, une sorte de sécurité qui la rassurait chaque fois qu'il était dans la même pièce qu'elle. Ses sentiments avaient évolué, certes, mais la jeune femme avait toujours fait en sorte de ne rien dire à ses amis, ne voulant point entendre les remarques qu'ils pourraient bien lui faire. Elle avait garder ce secret des mois durant, mais sa meilleure amie avait tout de même compris et elle se demandait si les autres n'en avaient pas fait autant.

A présent que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? La possibilité lui était offerte de se dévoiler à cet homme, mais malgré tout, elle redoutait ce moment, prise par la peur de ne pas être comprise, ou pire encore, d'être complètement rejetée. Bien que Sirius soit beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle, ce qu'elle ressentait ne pouvait pas rester caché indéfiniment et un jour ou l'autre, elle aurait à l'affronté, alors maintenant ou plus tard, le résultat serait sans doute le même…

- Hermione ?!

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête, croisant le regard de Sirius. Un frisson la parcourut, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître, ou tout du moins, elle essaya.

- Hum ?

- Je pensais que tu dormais…

Le silence revint dans la pièce et Hermione reposa sa tête sur le rebord du canapé, mais ne ferma pas les yeux, elle les fixa sur le feu de la cheminée, tout comme Sirius. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, pensées qui se ressemblaient très fortement.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda soudain Sirius.

Hermione sourit à l'idée de lui dire qu'elle pensait à lui, mais elle préféra s'abstenir pour le moment.

- Je pensais aux deux années que nous avons passé ensemble au Square Grimmaurd… et toi, à quoi tu penses ?

Tout comme elle, il fut tenté de lui dire : « a toi, Hermione », mais il sortit cette idée de sa tête, pensant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées.

- A la même chose que toi…

Sirius sourit, mais ne dit rien de plus. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux noisettes de la jeune femme pendant plusieurs secondes, puis il se leva du canapé, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Hermione le suivit des yeux et sourit, malgré la situation, il n'avait pas perdu l'appétit… Pour sa part, elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais elle se leva à son tour et s'assit sur l'une des chaises placées autour de la petite table.

Hermione sourit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait, Sirius avait les sourcils froncés et ouvrait un à un tout les placards et tiroirs qui se trouvaient dans la petite cuisine. Il y avait pas mal de choses à manger, mais le pauvre homme avait l'air complètement perdu, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme. Elle se leva et vint près de Sirius, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je crois que tu devrais me laisser faire…

- Oui, je ne sais pas faire grand chose.

Il recula et sortit de la cuisine, se plaçant de l'autre côté du demi-mur, regardant Hermione faire. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il se sentait différent chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui et encore une fois, elle le laissait de glace, le surprenant un peu plus tous les jours. Elle avait ce don que personne d'autre n'avait de le faire sourire et réfléchir si souvent, mais il avait décidé de ne rien lui dire pour le moment, il verrait bien comment allait se dérouler leur vacances dans cette maison…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient là, tous les deux assis l'un en face de l'autre en train de manger un plat de riz au poulet, préparé avec soin par la jolie brune. Ils n'osaient pas vraiment se regarder, et c'est donc dans un silence des plus pesant qu'ils mangèrent tous les deux, se jetant des regards en coin, pendant que l'autre tournait la tête. Une fois leur repas terminé, Sirius se leva et débarrassa la table, puis il commença à faire la vaisselle, ce qui étonna Hermione.

Elle retourna au salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, les yeux perdus dans les flammes dansantes de la cheminée. Elle repensa à la discutions qu'elle avait eut la veille avec Ginny concernant sa vie sentimentale, et en y réfléchissant un peu plus, elle se dit qu'en effet, depuis qu'ils vivaient au Square Grimmaurd, elle n'avait pas eut de relation amoureuse, préférant les livres de la bibliothèque et surtout l'homme qui venait la rejoindre chaque fois qu'elle s'y trouvait.

Ne sachant que faire d'autre pour passer le temps, elle prit le premier livre qui se trouvait devant elle et commença sa lecture : « Sorts et magie ancestrale ». Elle lisait sans réelle intéressement, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire dans la petite maison, alors autant s'occuper d'une façon ou d'une autre… Quelques minutes après, Sirius vint s'asseoir près de la jeune femme, l'observant du coin de l'œil et souriant pour une raison que lui seul connaissait.

Le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs minutes quand Sirius sortit de la salle de bain en portant en tout et pour tout un jeans noir, restant torse nu, se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. Hermione qui venait de terminer de dîner, était à la cuisine et rangeait la vaisselle. Elle faillit laisser tomber un verre sur le sol quand elle le vit, mais elle se reprit très vite, bien que la vision qui lui était offerte ne lui était pas désagréable. Malgré ses 39 ans, Sirius avait garder un corps bien musclé et ses abdominaux étaient encore parfaitement dessinés sur son ventre.

La jeune femme se sentit soudainement rougir et c'est avec rapidité qu'elle détourna le regard, pour le replongé dans la tâche ménagère qu'elle était en train d'accomplir depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Une fois le travail finit, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain à son tour et prit une douche chaude, laissant un long moment le jet d'eau couler sur son corps. Elle était désemparée. S'était bien le mot, Hermione était désemparée et perdue dans ses sentiments, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire…

Une fois qu'elle fut douchér et habillée, la jolie brune sortit de la salle de bain habillée légèrement d'un débardeur de coton noir et d'un mini-short assortit. Sirius était debout en face de la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et il en sortit uniquement quand il entendit Hermione l'appeler, assise sur le canapé. Il se retourna et la regarda fixement, sans aucune expression sur le visage.

- Comment allons-nous faire pour cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu peux prendre la chambre, je vais rester ici se soir.

- Tu es sûr ?!

- Oui, de toute façon je n'ai pas très envie de dormir pour le moment, mais toi, tu as l'air fatigué, tu devrais aller te reposer, ne t'en fais pour moi.

Hermione acquiesça et se leva lentement. Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire et elle se dirigea vers la chambre. Une fois qu'elle arriva à la porte, elle se retourna une dernière fois et elle sourit quand elle vit que Sirius s'était replacé devant la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches. Elle baissa les yeux et ferma la porte de la chambre derrière elle, puis elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, les yeux fixés au plafond. Elle soupira.

- Pour combien de temps sommes-nous ici ?! J'aimerais bien le savoir…

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut même s'il a été assez long à arriver… En tout cas merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu, elles m'ont faite très plaisir.**

**Pour la suite de cette histoire, il faudra encore être un peu patient, car tout n'est pas tout à fait écrit. Mais j'espère vraiment que vous appréciez cette histoire. En tout cas, j'adore l'écrire. **

**De plus, si certains sont intéressés par les forums RPG (Role Play Games), je suis actuellement sur l'un de ces forum qui est actuellement en plein développement. Pour faire court, vous incarnez un personnage de votre choix, professeurs ou élèves à Poudlard, ou encore commerçants ou ministres. Le but est simple, faire connaissance avec d'autres fans en incarnant des personnages dans une vie se rapprochant au plus près de l'univers de Harry Potter.**

**Si quelqu'un est intéresse je leur donnerais l'adresse sans problème avec l'histoire de Rayliste Sorcier ( le forum RPG) dans un message, laissez-moi une review avec votre adresse mail..**

**Voilà, encore merci de me lire et à très pour la suite cette fiction. Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt**


	3. Lundi 13 Juillet, 2ème jour

Coucou tout le monde !!!! Après quelques jours (seulement) d'absence, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, eh oui, déjà !!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les chapitres précédents, parce que même si je le publie déjà, il y a un moment que je l'ai écrit, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal. Petit avertissement : ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les chapitres d'avant…

Sinon, je voudrais dire un énorme merci aux reviews que j'ai reçues, ça fait vraiment super plaisir et j'espère que j'ai bien répondu à tout le monde. Sinon, pour celui ou celle que j'ai oublié, je suis désolée…

**Lorane : **je te réponds ici, parce que je ne pouvais pas le faire directement… Je suis contente que tu ai aimé la lettre (hi hi hi) et sache que Harry, Remus et Drago ont de très forte chance de se faire déchiqueter par le ténébreux Sirius Black… Mais tu verras tout ça dans les chapitres suivants… Et pour Hermione et Sirius, pas d'inquiétude à avoir… enfin pas pour le moment…et **Jess,** voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Enfin bref, voilà, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre… A tout à l'heure à la fin du chapitre…

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : Lundi 13 Juillet, 2ème jour : crise d'angoisse

Le soleil brillait déjà fortement dans le ciel bleu quand Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle resta un moment allongée sur le grand lit, le regard fixé sur la plafond puis elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était d'une couleur magnifique et elle entendait les oiseaux chanter gaiement à l'extérieur, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle se releva et s'assit, la couverture sur les jambes, s'étirant un bon coup de tout son long. Elle poussa la couverture et se leva lentement, les yeux fixés au dehors.

L'air était calme et la maisons silencieuse. Cette ambiance lui était très familière pour avoir vécut tous les matins la même chose au Square Grimmaurd. Elle était toujours la première réveillée avec Ginny et Tonks, mais là les choses étaient différentes, dans la mesure où elle était seule avec Sirius, dans cette petite maison, perdue en pleine forêt amazonienne. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais rien, pas un bruit.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte de la chambre, pensant trouver Sirius assit dans la canapé, le nez dans un livre, mais non, il n'y était pas, ce qui l'étonna. Elle marcha en direction de la salle de bain, constatant avec horreur qu'il n'était pas sous la douche non plus. Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge qui lui indiquait 1h00 et la panique commença à s'emparer d'elle, mais elle fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas se mettre à hurler dans la maison. Hermione ouvrit la porte de l'entrée et se précipita sous le porche, mais il n'était pas dehors non plus.

La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi faire, cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'elle tournait en rond, cherchant Sirius des yeux, mais il n'était nul part, il avait littéralement disparut. Rien ne pouvait la calmer, elle était beaucoup trop angoissé pour ça, même la fait de rester assise l'énervait, elle ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire, bien que partir dans cette forêt ne lui disait vraiment rien de très rassurant. L'angoisse était à son comble quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Sirius fit à peine deux pas dans la pièce que déjà Hermione se dirigeait vers lui, plus furieuse que jamais. Elle lui attrapa le col de la chemise et elle commença à le frapper de ses petits poings.

- Sirius Black es-tu devenu complètement fou ?!

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Mione ?! Je suis allé faire un tour et je…

- TAIS-TOI !! Tu te rends compte de la peur que j'ai eus moi ?!

Des larmes coulaient à présents sur les joues de Hermione et Sirius se sentait de plus en plus mal face à cette situation des plus inattendus, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'en sortant faire un tour aux alentours, il déclencherait une telle angoisse chez la jeune femme.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça tu entends ? Ne me laisse plus toute seule ici, j'étais morte d'inquiétude… Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait toute seule ici ?! Hein ?!

Sirius la serra un peu plus contre lui, se sentant à présent coupable de l'état dans lequel il avait mise la jeune femme. Elle semblait inconsolable et il s'en voulait de lui avoir causé tant de soucis.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Hermione, je pensais être revenu avant que tu ne te réveil, pardonne-moi…

- Ne pars plus Sirius, je t'en pris, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, j'ai tellement besoin de toi…

- Pardon, je m'en veux, je suis vraiment désolé.

- Reste avec moi, ne pars plus ou alors prévient moi, mais ne me laisse plus jamais toute seule comme ça, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, je tiens tellement à toi, si tu savais…

Sirius se demandait dans la seconde si oui ou non il avait bien entendus ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire, elle tenait à lui, c'est elle-même qui le lui avait dit. Il se sentit sourire bêtement et il berça la jolie brune tendrement pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle finit par se calmer lentement, fermant les yeux à ce moment si spécial dans les bras de cet être si unique à ses yeux. Malgré tout, elle préféra se retirer délicatement de son étreinte, pour ne pas y prendre trop de plaisir, elle était déjà assez attachée à lui.

- Merci…

Hermione sécha ses larmes et se dirigea la tête basse vers la salle de bain dans laquelle elle s'enferma durant de très longues minutes. Sirius quand à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, préférant garder en mémoire encore quelques instant la sensation agréable qu'il avait eut en serrant Hermione dans ses bras. Il aimait beaucoup être auprès d'elle et s'était comme ça depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Au départ, quand il avait proposé à toute la petite bande de venir vivre au Square Grimmaurd, il pensait que Hermione aurait refusé, pour une raison quelconque, tout comme Drago, mais ils avaient finalement tous les deux acceptés sa demande. Les premières semaines avaient été assez rapide, dans la mesure où ils avaient rénové la maison du sol au plafond, mais ils avaient appris à se connaître au fil des jours, jusqu'à devenir de très bons amis.

L'animagus ne se doutait pas que Hermione était une femme aussi réservée. Le week-end il avait vus bon nombre de jeunes femmes défilées aux bras de Ron et Drago, mais jamais il n'avait vus la jolie brune sortir ou bien ramené ne serait-ce qu'un collègue de travail dans la maison, non elle préférait de loin passer des heures dans la grande bibliothèque, lisant les livres les uns après les autres.

Finalement, il avait décidé que lui aussi passerait beaucoup de temps dans cette bibliothèque et de fil en aiguille, ils avaient appris à se connaître, se confiant leurs secrets, les doutes, leurs angoisses et tout cela, sans que personne d'autre ne viennent les déranger durant ces heures de conversations. Plus le temps passait et plus il ressentait des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était toujours bien quand elle était près de lui, il se sentait sans cesse rassuré, même dans les moments où elle ne disait rien, son simple regard l'apaisait.

Après des mois de dur réflexion, il s'était enfin avoué à lui même qu'il avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour la jeune femme, mais il s'était juré de ne rien dire. Après tout, il avait l'âge d'être son père, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait comme s'il en avait le droit, non, il ne devait rien dire et continuer d'être son ami, et s'il le pouvait, il devait la pousser à sortir avec d'autres hommes, même si cette idée ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde…

Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul avec elle dans cette petite maison, il avait peur que les barrières qu'il s'était fixé ne se brise et qu'il ne cède à cette incroyable envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Non, il le savait, il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par ses sentiments, il devait les combattre, les oublier ou bien les enfouir loin dans son esprit, mais par Merlin, il ne devait rien laisser paraître, même si cette simple étreinte innocente lui avait complètement retourné le cœur.

Reprenant ses esprits tant bien que mal, il se décida à déposer les fleurs qu'il avait cueillit le matin-même sur la table de la table basse. Il avait espéré faire plaisir à Hermione en les lui rapportant dans sa chambre avant que cette dernière ne se réveille, mais manque de chance, il avait mal calculé son coup et elle s'était réveillé quelques minutes trop tôt selon lui, ou alors était-ce lui qui était revenue quelques minutes trop tard.

Il se laissa tomber, une fois de plus, sur la canapé en face de la cheminée et songea une fois de plus aux paroles de la jolie brune. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son esprit vagabondait loin, très loin dans ses pensées, sa tête posée en arrière sur le dossier du canapé. Il n'entendit pas Hermione sortir de la salle de bain et s'avancer vers lui. Elle s'arrêta un instant, l'observant paisiblement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'embrasser et de blottir dans ses bras, mais cette perspective était sans espoir…

Elle finit par faire le tour du canapé et elle vit les fleurs posées sur la petite table basse. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire ravie et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de mile feux, car malgré la peur qu'elle avait eut, ce bouquet lui paraissait en tout point parfait et magnifique, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit, aucun n'aurait été assez fort pour qualifier ses pensées.

- Elles sont pour moi ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Sirius releva rapidement la tête et fixa son regard dans celui de la jeune femme qui se trouvait debout devant lui, les fleurs dans les mains sentant leur parfum. Il avait l'impression de la voir pour la première fois depuis des lustres, il avait la sensation de perdre pied et de se sentir fondre sous ce regard si envoûtant et c'est avec difficulté qu'il reprit ses esprits.

- Oui… elles sont pour toi… Je voulais te faire la surprise, mais je suis arrivé un peu trop tard…

- Je suis désolée de m'être emporter tout à l'heure, mais j'ai vraiment eut une peur bleue, pendant un instant j'ai crut que tu es parti et que tu ne reviendrais plus, que tu m'avait abandonné…

- Pourquoi aurais-je fait une telle chose ?

- Je ne sais pas. Cette idée m'est passé par la tête quand je me suis retrouvée seule au beau milieu de cette grande pièce.

Hermione s'était rapprochée de lui et avait finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Elle les trouvait si captivant qu'elle avait parfois du mal à détourner le regard pour ne pas lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser tendrement.

- Encore une fois, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait autant peur ce matin, Hermione. Je voulais bien faire, mais encore une fois, je me suis trompé.

- S'était une délicate attention de ta part, la prochaine fois, s'il y en a une, laisse-moi un mot à un endroit pour que je puisse le voir et je te promet de ne plus te faire de crise d'angoisse.

- Tu m'en veux encore ? Parce que tu sais si c'est le cas, je comprendrais, ça sera pas la première fois que je ferais une boulette…

- C'est vrai, mais non, je ne t'en veux plus…

Hermione sourit et appuya sa tête contre le canapé et comme si cela était devenu un rituel, elle fixa le feu flamboyant de la cheminée et se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées. En réalité, elle ne lui en avait jamais voulus pour son geste, elle s'en voulait à elle d'avoir été un peu trop émotive et de lui avoir dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à ce moment-là. Pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'elle tenait à lui et qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il s'en aille ? Tant de questions restaient sans réponses dans son esprit et tout cela commençait à la faire déprimée sincèrement.

Dans son esprit à lui, tout était chamboulé, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son visage d'ange, il avait envie de la protéger, mais peut-être en faisait-il trop ? Il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il devait faire, ni ce qu'il devait penser et il se maudit de se retrouver dans un pareil endroit sans personne autre que le centre de ses doutes, pour parler et se confier. Si au moins le sage Remus avait été là, il lui aurait sans doute dit ce qu'il devait faire, bien qu'il soit à part entière impliquer dans cette blague qui l'avait conduit là où il était avec Hermione.

- Hermione ?!

La jeune femme réouvrit lentement les yeux, souriant timidement à l'homme devant elle.

- Hum ?

- Euh… est-ce que tu penses ce que tu as dis ce matin ?

Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il lui avait posé la question, les mots étaient sortis tout seuls de sa bouche. Il se sentit un peu bête de la question, mais d'un côté, il avait envie d'en avoir le cœur net et d'avoir une réponse précise, peut-être que cela l'aiderait à y voir plus clair dans son esprit.

Devant lui, Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds et se sentit légèrement rougir face à cette question des plus inattendue, même si en vérité, elle y avait pensé quelques minutes avant qu'il n'ose le lui demander. Elle se redressa un peu sur la canapé, repliant ses genoux sous sa poitrine, tout en les entourant de ses deux bras.

- Pourquoi je ne le penserais pas ?

- Désolé, c'est idiot comme question… Peut-être que j'avais envie de te l'entendre dire, histoire de me rassuré.

- Sirius… je pense chaque mot que j'ai bien put prononcer ce matin…

Il sembla réfléchir un instant à cette dernière affirmation. Même s'il en mourrait d'envie, il savait que lui dire maintenant ce qu'il ressentait était une erreur, mais l'occasion était tellement tentante…

- Je suis content que tu ne m'en veuille plus, je m'en serrais vraiment énormément voulus, tu sais…

- Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ?!

- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire…

La jeune femme sourit faiblement. Si elle aurait osé, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle lui aurait avoué ses sentiments ou bien qu'elle l'aurait carrément embrassé. Quoiqu'il fasse, elle n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir pour la simple et bonne raison que le moindre de ses gestes rappelaient sans cesse à son cœur qu'elle tenait à lui, et plus le temps passait, plus ce sentiment grandissait. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour elle désormais…

- Je crois que je serais incapable de te répondre mon cher Sirius, tu es bien trop gentil avec moi…

Avait-il bien compris ?! Venait-elle de lui dire qu'il ne s'était rien passé depuis tout ce temps pour qu'elle lui en veuille ?! Se pourrait-il qu'elle est des sentiments pour lui ? Amicaux ou amoureux ? Toutes ces questions tournaient en rond dans l'esprit de l'animagus, sans pouvoir trouver la moindre réponses. L'occasion était trop belle pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais d'un autre côté, cette même occasion pourrait être un véritable désastre s'il s'avérait qu'elle n'éprouve aucuns sentiments pour lui…

Préférant ne rien dire qu'il pourrait regretter, Sirius préféra demeurer silencieux, fixant un point invisible devant lui. Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine, mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Rien. Il la regardait, elle semblait si tranquille… Le temps était plus qu'au beau fixe et il était à peine midi, mais Sirius se sentait déjà fatigué de sa journée, la réflexion avait été beaucoup trop intense pour lui.

Devant lui, Hermione avait l'air calme et reposé, ce qu'il ignorait c'est que dans le fond, la jeune femme était toute chamboulée, perdue dans ses pensées…Une envie folle la dévorait de l'intérieur, elle avait envie de se confier à Sirius mais une barrière le lui empêchait, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle chose, ce n'était pas permit… Plongés dans un long silence de plus en plus pesant, Hermione et Sirius tentaient tous les deux de faire le vide dans leur tête, chose bien compliquée vue les circonstances…

* * *

Alors ?! Verdict ?! Bon ou mauvais chapitre ?! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, bien qu'il soit un peu plus court que les précédents. 

De plus, je sais que j'en ai déjà parlé à la fin du chapitre précédent, mais bon, je le redis au cas où... Si vous aimez les forum RPG (Role Play Games), je vous laisse l'adresse de l'un d'eux, sur lequel je suis sous le nom de Lily Angelus. Donc si vous êtes intéréssé, vous trouverez toutes les infos qu'il faut sur le blog suivant : rayslites-sorciers. part ça, pour le prochain chapitre, il faudra attendre encore un peu parce qu'il n'est pas finit du tout. Je suis dessus depuis deux jours, mais bon, je ne sais pas du tout pour quand il sera finis, peut-être dans une quinzaine de jours si tout va bien…

La suite ?! A votre avis, que se passerait-il si le grand Sirius Black se décidait à avouer ses sentiments ?! (j'ai cru entendre un « déjà ? ») L'histoire ne se terminera sûrement pas après de simple révélations de sentiments… Beaucoup de choses sont encore à prévoir… Harry, Remus et Drago ne sont pas arrivés au bout de leurs peines car un Sirius déprimé et une Hermione folle de rage, ça ne fait pas bon ménage…

A bientôt pour la suite, bisous à tous et merci de me lire…


	4. Mercredi 15 Juillet, 4ème jour

****

**Coucou tout le monde !!**

**Ca y est, je suis enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Je sais ce que vous vous dites "c'est pas trop tôt" !! Oui, je sais, je ne gère pas du tout sur ce coup là et je vous présente à tous mes excuses pour cette très longue attente. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous ne serez pas trop déçu par ce nouveau chapitre...**

**Je n'ai pas du tout eut le temps de répondre à vos reviews, entre les inscriptions pour des écoles l'année prochaine, mes oraux à préparer (eh oui le bac comme dans un mois et demi, la poisse), le lycée, les devoirs et tout le reste, je n'ai pas eut beaucoup de temps pour écrire.**

**Encore une fois, je me répète, mais j'espère vraiment que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que vous ne serez pas trop déçus après toutes ces longues semaines d'attentes. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et encore désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu.**

**Voilà, je me tais, et je vous laisse à votre lecture (en espérant qu'elle vous plaise). Bisouxxx**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Mercredi 15 Juillet, 3ème jour : Surprise et aveux

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux, le soleil semblait déjà très haut dans le ciel, ce qui bizarrement la fit sourire. Tournant légèrement la tête vers la porte de la chambre, elle rencontre le sourire radieux de Sirius. Ce doux réveil lui réchauffa le cœur et elle hésita un court instant à se jeter dans ses bras. Le bel homme se leva légèrement et lui déposa quelques secondes après un plateau sur les genoux, lui déposant au passage un léger baiser sur le front, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir la jeune femme. Sirius n'avait pas fait n'importe quoi, réveiller aux aurors, il s'était efforcé de faire très attention pour ne pas faire de bruit et dans un élan indescriptible, il avait décidé de préparé un bon petit déjeuner à sa petite protégée…

POV de Sirius

Ma protégée ? Voilà que je me mets à lui attribuer des surnoms… Ce sourire me fait fondre, c'est indescriptible ce que je peux ressentir quand je suis près d'elle. Je la vois me regarder dans les yeux et j'y vois comme une lueur d'un bonheur indéfinissable et ce rouge sur ses joues… Je crois que je me laisse un peu trop aller, et si ça continue, je ne serais plus du tout maître de moi-même, ce qui n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée au vue de la situation.

Hermione finit par baisser les yeux et elle commence à manger, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se prive de nourriture, elle est tellement jolie avec ses longs cheveux châtain qu'elle a enfin réussit à discipliner, ses magnifiques yeux chocolat… Enfin bref, je m'égare et cela doit être visible vue la tête que me fait cette jolie jeune femme.

- Sirius, tout va bien ?!

Comment redescendre sur Terre en moins de 2 secondes ? Facile, appeler Hermione Granger, elle vous posera LA question qui vous mettra mal à l'aise… Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis en train de penser à elle une fois de plus, mais plus le temps passe, plus je me sens devenir faible en sa présence. Trois jours que nous sommes ici et je pourrais lui dire maintenant le fond de mes pensées, mais je sais très bien que je ne dois pas le faire. Et, que penserait-elle ?

- Oui, Mione, je vais très bien, je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a des yeux si brillants ? Et pourquoi rougit-elle ? J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser dans ma poitrine tellement il bat fort, mais je dois me retenir, le mieux possible. Je finis par laisser Hermione déjeuner seul, retournant dans la cuisine, rangeant un peu tout ce que j'ai sortit des placards. J'avoue, je ne suis pas un grand cuisiner et tous les résidents du Square Grimmaurd pourront le dire, mais pour le petit déjeuner, même si je met du temps, je sais faire quelque chose de très présentable.

Etrangement, je me sens comme vide de l'intérieur, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir pourquoi j'ai cette sensation… Cela fait maintenant trois jours que nous sommes ici, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que cela remonte à des semaines. Je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer pourquoi je suis si attiré par cette jeune femme, douce, drôle, belle, intelligente et sensible qu'est Hermione, mais en même temps, je sais que je ne dois pas me déclarer. Que penserait-elle de moi ? Et surtout que penseraient les autres ?! Elle va bientôt avoir 20 ans et moi, je vais sur mes 39 ans, c'est complètement immoral et je le soutient, même si dans le fond j'aimerais faire abstraction de cette différence d'âge…

- Sirius ?

Hermione me regarde avec un air désolé sur le visage. Elle se tient au beau milieu du salon, seulement vêtu de sa nuisette malgré moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que mon souffle me manque.

- Oui, Mione ? Tu voulais quelque chose peut-être ?

- Euh… oui et non. Je suis venue ramenée mon plateau et euh…

Je crois savoir ce qu'elle veut me dire, mais je ne ferais rien pour lui venir en aide, elle est tellement belle quand elle rougit de gêne. Sirius Black reprend toi, tu deviens aussi ridicule et lamentable qu'un Pouffsouffle… Aller savoir pourquoi, en ce moment j'ai envie d'être romantique et attentionné, ce n'est pas du tout dans mon caractère d'être comme ça. Avant, j'étais Sirius Black le séducteur, maintenant je ne suis plus que Sirius le timide. Je suis quand même plus âgée qu'elle et pourtant on dirait que je suis retombé en pleine adolescence, c'est à n'y rien comprendre.

Je m'avance vers Hermione et lui prend le plateau que je lui avais apporté des mains. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du sien et pourtant, je me refuse toujours d'aller plus loin avec elle, par crainte de rejet de sa part. Je la vois me sourire timidement et retourner vers la chambre. Je crois que je suis amoureux… Ca fait un moment que je n'avais pas ressentit ça, c'est limite effrayant. J'aurais dût en parler avec Remus, après tout, il est avec ma chère cousine depuis quelque temps déjà, je suis sûr qu'il aurait pût m'aider. Mais non, que suis-je bête, mon meilleur ami préfère m'envoyer sur une île déserte… Tu parles, vive l'amitié. Quand je le retrouverais celui-là, il va m'entendre, tout comme les deux morveux…

Je pose le plateau, je fais la vaisselle et range la cuisine. Une fois chose faite, je me dirige vers la chambre et frappe à la porte.

Hermione ? Je peux entrer ?

Je n'entends aucune réponse, alors j'ouvre la porte et entre. Dans la mesure où la pièce est vide, j'en conclue que la jolie demoiselle est dans la salle de bain. Je m'apprête à faire demi tour quand je la vois sortir de la petite pièce, une serviette autour d'elle, les yeux ronds. Elle rougit et je suis certain que moi aussi. C'est drôlement gênant d'être dans une telle situation.

- Jesuisdésoléjenevoulaispastedérangéjevoulaisteposerunequestionmais…

Je baisse la tête et sort presque en courant de la chambre. Je vais directement dehors et je m'assoie sur les marches du perron et je ris, sans me retenir. C'est simplement nerveux mais ça me fait du bien. Je reste là quelques minutes avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et claquer. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui est là. Hermione s'assoit près de moi et reste silencieuse quelques instants avant de prendre la parole, ce qui me soulage un peu.

- Tu voulais me voir ?

- Euh.. oui.. mais sache que je suis… désolé… pour tout à l'heure… je… enfin voilà… tu comprends…

Pour toute réponse, elle rigole et je me trouve encore plus ridicule. J'ai l'impression d'être une gamin de 16 ans qui essaie d'avouer ses sentiments à la plus belle fille du lycée, mais manque de chance, cette fille est tellement populaire qu'elle l'envoie balader… Bref, c'est mon sentiment du moment.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde…

Je tourne la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Elle est magnifique, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Cette fille est parfaite, en tout points.

- En fait je voulais te proposer quelque chose pour aujourd'hui…

Un sourire illumine son visage et je me sens fondre comme neige au soleil.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'aimerais t'emmener quelque part.

- Où ça ? C'est loin d'ici ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Si tu es d'accord, je t'y emmène, mais je ne te dirais rien, c'est une surprise.

Elle me regarde surprise, me sourit et me dit qu'elle est d'accord. Je suis heureux, c'est indéniable, seulement, je ne sais pas si mon bonheur durera éternellement, cr j'ai pris une très lourde décision cette nuit, je vais peut-être lui parler et lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. J'ai bien relu la lettre que les trois guignols nous ont laissé et si j'ai bien comprit, je pense qu'ils veulent que je me déclare… « _Le portoloin qui vous à amené là où vous êtes ne fonctionnera pas, il se réactivera seulement quand le temps des secrets sera éclaircie pour tout le monde. » _Oui, je pense que je prends la meilleure solution, même si mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés. Et puis si ça peut nous permettre de retrouver les autres…

- Attends moi ici dans une dizaine de minutes, je vais prendre une douche rapide et nous y allons. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer…

Je n'attends pas une minute de plus et je me dirige dans la salle de bain. Un peu plus et je pense que j'aurais pût prendre une douche tout habillé… Je me dépêche un peu plus, je ne voudrais la faire trop m'attendre. Je me dirige, une serviette autour de la taille vers le placard et je fouille à la recherche d'un vêtement qui pourrait me convenir. En voyant ce qu'il y a, je suis sûr que c'est Drago qui a prévu les vêtements, ça crève les yeux. Je prends un pantalon en toile noir et une chemise blanche que j'enfile rapidement. Je retourne dans la grande pièce de vie et la voyant vide, je suppose que Hermione est toujours dehors. Je la rejoins et j'ouvre de grands yeux en la voyant debout face à moi, un petit panier à la main.

- Je me suis dite que ça serait sympa d'avoir de quoi grignoter en route…

J'en étais sûr, elle est parfaite, j'y avais pas du tout pensé. Je descends les trois marches du perron et je jette un coup d'œil rapide dans le panier avant de la regarder en souriant.

- On y va ?!

Elle ne me répond pas, elle hoche la tête seulement avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Je me dirige alors vers un sentier que j'ai repéré hier matin quand je suis sortit. Hermione me suit, mais elle n'a pas vraiment l'air rassuré. Il faut bien avouer que a foret amazonienne n'est pas l'endroit le plus rassurant qui soit, mais bon, je suis là. A cette pensée, je souris bêtement. Peut-être que je pourrais tirer profit de cette situation la tourner à mon avantage et ainsi dire à Mione ce que je ressens de façon… romantique ?! Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, je serais franc et honnête avec elle, il n'y a aucuns doute là dessus.

Je marche devant mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil discrets à Hermione. Elle n'a pas l'air très rassurée sur la forêt qui nous entoure et je la comprends totalement. Quand je suis partit faire un tour hier matin, j'étais un peu dans le même état qu'elle, c'est toujours impressionnant de se retrouver dans un endroit aussi grand et vaste. Rien que pour cette raison, je me dis que j'étranglerais volontiers Harry, Drago et Remus quand nous serons de retour à la maison. Ils me paieront ce coup là, je n'oublierais pas l'embarras dans lequel ils m'ont volontairement mit…

Nous marchons depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant et plus nous nous rapprochons de ma surprise, plus je me sens angoissé, mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort et j'ai comme le ventre qui se contracte. Le grand moment que je redoute le plus arrive un peu trop vite à mon goût… Sans prévenir, je sens que l'on m'attrape le bras. Je me retourne et je vois Hermione agrippée à moi, jetant des regards dans tous les sens. Je la rassure en lui disant que nous sommes presque arrivés et je la vois légèrement se détendre. Après un dernier détour, je déplace les dernières feuilles et nous y voilà.

Je dois avoué que je suis assez fier de moi. Devant nous se dresse une immense cascade se jetant dans un lagon d'eau bleue turquoise. La végétation qui nous entoure est tout simplement magnifique. Entre les cocotiers, les grandes tiges de bambous ainsi que les fleurs et les arbres fruitiers sauvages, on a l'impression de se trouver dans un endroit que l'on voit uniquement sur carte postale. Je fais un large sourire à Hermione et je la vois, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux ronds. Je crois que ma surprise est réussite. Elle se tourne vers moi et se jette sans prévenir dans mes bras.

- Sirius, c'est tout simplement magnifique.

Nous marchons un peu avant de finir par s'installer au bord de l'eau. J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin, je suis tout existé d'être ici. Peut-être que le petit coup des trois débiles aura du bon finalement, mais je me garderais bien de le leur dire, ils seraient trop content d'eux. Il est encore tôt et avant que Hermione me dise quoi que se soit, je me déshabille rapidement pour me retrouver en bermuda. Je pars en courant et je trouve un petit sentier qui grimpe jusqu'au sommet de la cascade. Je monte comme je peux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une fois là haut, je m'approche du bord et je regarde en bas…

POV de Hermione

Je suis heureuse comme jamais. Après ce périple dans la forêt, je suis restée la bouche grande ouverte en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment Sirius a trouvé cet endroit, mais une chose est sûr, c'est tout simplement magnifique. Le voilà maintenant en haut de la falaise mais je ne suis pas du tout rassurée. Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de cabrioles, je trouve la cascade un peu trop haute et prise d'une peur sans nom, je me met au bord de l'eau et fais de grands geste à Sirius. Merlin, faite qu'il ne saute pas…

- SIRIUS DESCEND !!

Je le vois me faire des signes aussi, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a le sentiment que je lui fait coucou, ce qui n'est pas trop le cas, je veux simplement qu'il descende de là au plus vite. Je le vois se pencher au dessus du vide et je retiens un cri d'angoisse. Moi qui est le vertige, jamais je ne serais montée. Il peut très bien faire le gamin en bas, c'est tout à fait possible, pourquoi monter si haut ?!: Je continue de hurler, mais il ne voit et ne comprend toujours pas. Je fais les cent pas, mais rien à faire et avant que je puisse faire le moindre geste, je le vois glisser et tomber dans le vide.

- SIRIUS !!

Affolée, je regarde le lagon, une main sur la bouche et je sens les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé… Par Merlin, pourquoi est-il monté ? Comme s'il n'aurait pas pût rester en bas avec moi. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Comment je vais pouvoir appeler de l'aide ? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux autres ? Pourquoi a-t-il sauté par tous les diables ?

Je sens une larme glisser sur ma joue, guettant toujours le moindre geste, la moindre réaction de l'eau, cherchant Sirius des yeux. Que Merlin et tous les Saints me viennent en aide. Je me sens vide, et dire que je n'ai même pas eut le temps de lui parler… J'aurais dût écouter Ginny et lui parler avant, on en serait pas là maintenant. Je n'arrive plus à retenir mes larmes et d'un coup, je me sens partir en avant. Je cris et je tombe à l'eau. Nageant comme je peux, je sors la tête hors de l'eau et reprends mon souffler. Me retournant, je crois les yeux rieurs de Sirius, ainsi que ce sourire qui me fait fondre, mais pour le moment, je suis juste énervée. Je m'approche de lui et le tape, sans prévenir.

- Tu es fou ou tu le fais exprès ?! Ca va pas de faire des frayeurs pareil aux gens ?!

Cet idiot rigole sans retenu et me prend dans ses bras. Si seulement j'avais ma baguette, il comprendrais qu'on ne s'attaque pas à Hermione Granger sans en payer les conséquences. Je ne supporte pas ça, déjà qu'à l'époque s'était Harry et parfois Ron qui s'amusaient à me faire des frayeurs, mais alors là… Je suis complètement dépassée par le taux de bêtises de Sirius. Moi qui le pensais sérieux, tu parles…

- Tu aurais pût te faire mal en tombant comme tu l'as fait, espèce d'idiot.

- Oui, mais je vais bien.

Je me contente de lui lancer un regard noir et ils nous ramène vers le bord du lagon. Il se détache de moi et sors de l'eau avant de me tendre la main pour que j'en fasse autant. Je lui passe devant sans un mot ni un regard et j'enlève mes vêtements, trempés. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise de me retrouver en maillot de bain face à Sirius, mais bon. Mettant mes affaires à sécher du mieux que je peux, j'attrape un paréo que j'ai prit en partant et je m'enroule dedans. Ce n'est pas super, mais c'est mieux que rien. Je retourne près de Sirius et reste debout face à lui, les bras croisés.

Il s'approche lentement de moi et me fait cet espèce de sourire d'enfant qui veut se faire pardonner de sa bêtise. Je reste de marbre devant lui, le fixant sans ciller et je sais qu'il se sent bête rien qu'à voir la façon dont il se comporte. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir à faire à un enfant de cinq ans pris en faute.

- Aller, Mione, ne fait pas cette tête. S'était marrant, non ?

- Parle pour toi… Imagine tu serais mal tombé ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait moi ? A croire que tu ne penses jamais à rien.

- Si, je pense à toi, c'est une bonne chose je trouve.

Il en devient vraiment exaspérant par moment. J'ai l'impression qu'il prend vraiment tout à la rigolade alors que je suis vraiment sérieuse avec lui. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, je ne veux pas être la donneuse de leçon, mais quand même, Sirius est plus âgé que moi et pourtant, c'est un vrai gamin.

- Je suis sérieuse. Arrête de faire l'enfant et essaie un peu de te mettre à ma place. Tu ne comprends donc pas ?!

Il soupire et baisse la tête avant de la relever et de planter ses yeux dans les miens. Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça, je ne peux pas résister à ce regard, mais il ne le sait pas. Je crois qu'il ne comprend ce que j'essaie de lui dire et plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que je devrais suivre les conseils de Ginny et tout lui avouer. Tanpis s'il ne partage pas mes sentiments, mais au moins, il sera au courant et peut-être que je me sentirais mieux par la suite, non ?

- Hermione, je crois que… je… euh…

- Oui ?!

- Euh… je crois que… je … je crois que je ne comprends pas…

Pourquoi suis-je légèrement déçue ? Je ne m'attendais pourtant pas à de grandes déclarations et pourtant, je suis un peu déçue. Après tout, peut-être qu'il ne ressent rien du tout pour moi, peut-être que je me fais de fausses idées. Et pourtant… j'aime vraiment Sirius, que se soit permis ou non, j'ai des sentiments pour cet homme et je ne peux rien faire contre. J'y est bien réfléchis et je suis persuadée que si Harry, Drago et Remus nous ont envoyé ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison, ils veulent que l'on se déclare, mais je ne crois pas qu'il fera le premier pas.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, plus déterminée et plus sûre de moi que jamais. C'est le moment ou jamais, sinon je sais que je ne le ferais pas, je serais capable de garder le silence encore très, très longtemps, et si Sirius ne dit rien non plus, nous resteront coincés ici encore un bout de temps. Je ne décroche pas de ses yeux, je respire un bon coup et je me lance…

- Sirius… il y a une chose que tu dois savoir… Je ne sais pas quand, ni comment… Je ne sais pourquoi… enfin… je sais… ou plutôt j'ai des… euh… ce que je veux dire c'est que…

POV de Sirius

Je ne sais pas du tout où elle veut en venir, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle cherche à me dire et tout ce babillage incessant commence un peu à me prendre la tête, je n'arrive pas à suivre le cheminement de ses pensées. Par Merlin, pourquoi les femmes sont si compliquées par moment ?! Je l'observe toujours et c'est fou comme je la trouve jolie. Une seule et unique idée traverse mon esprit et je la suis. Sans prévenir, je m'approche de Hermione, je prends doucement son visage entre mes mains et je l'embrasse.

Cliché ? Peut-être et ensuite ? En tout cas, mon intervention à eut pour effet de la faire taire et je suis assez content de moi. Ce baiser est tellement doux et je fais lentement glisser mes mains le long de ses bras, avant de les faire glisser sur ses hanches, resserrant légèrement mon étreinte. Je me sens léger comme une plume et je finis par mettre fin à notre baiser, me reculant un peu, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Elle ouvre des yeux ronds et d'un coup, j'ai bien peur de recevoir une gifle digne de ce nom, mais au lieu de ça, elle me sourit. Elle me sourit ?!

- Waouaw… J'avoue que c'est une façon simple de dire les choses…

- Ecoute, Mione, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou non, mais… enfin… je sais que tu as des sentiments pour un autre… et je ne voudrais pas que…

Je m'attendais à toutes sortes de réactions possible mais pas à ça… Hermione éclate de rire. Elle rigole sans retenue et malgré moi, je souris. Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois prendre ce genre de réactions, alors j'attends patiemment qu'elle se calme.

- Il ne t'es jamais à l'esprit que j'avais des sentiments pour toi ?!

- Oh !

- Eh oui, monsieur Black, malgré votre don tout particulier pour me rendre folle d'inquiétude, vos bêtises quotidiennes, votre sens de l'humour qui laisse parfois à désirer, vos grandes phrases philosophiques qui sont bien trop rare, eh bien j'ai des sentiments pour vous.

Elle me sourit, rougissant un peu et je la prends dans mes bras. Elle passe ses mains autour de mon cou et je la serre contre moi, lui parlant doucement à l'oreille. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde et pour l'heure, je remercie discrètement Harry, Drago et Remus…

POV Général

Ce que les nouveaux tourtereaux ne savaient pas, c'est qu'à des dizaines de mètres plus loin, dans la petite maison qu'ils habitaient depuis trois jours, un livre apparut sur la petit table basse face à la cheminée. La porte de sortie de Hermione et Sirius était présente et, au même moment, sur la plage, un petit groupe d'amis virent apparaître un message et tous affichaient à présent un parfait sourire de bonheur…

* * *

**C'est encore moi (sorry)**

**Alors, verdict ? Bon ou mauvais chapitre ?! N'hésiter pas à être franc surtout.**

**Bref, jespère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçu. Certains l trouveront peut-être un peu trop clihé ou fleur bleue, mais bon, ce n'est pas encore finit, loin de là. Les choses vont se compliquer par la suite...**

**Parlons-en de la suite... Sirius et Hermione sont enfin ensemble, oui, mais leur retour auprès de leurs amis ne se fera pas sans quelques éclats de voix... Entre un Sirius, déprimé et remonté contre un certains trio, une Hermione au bord de la crise de nerfs, une Ginny et une Tonks préoccupées, les choses sont loin de se calmer... Une grosse épreuve attendra aussi nos deux tourtereaux à leur retour à Londres, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus...**

**En espérant poster un peu plus rapidement que ce chapitre... Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des messages et à tous ceux qui me lisent. Merci beaucoup à vous tous. Gros bisous et à bientôt avec la suite !!**

* * *


	5. Samedi 18 Juillet : 7ème jour

****

Tadam, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ça ?! Hein ?!

**En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews à tous et désolée si je n'y ai pas répondu, je n'ai pas eus le temps et en plus de ça, je n'ai plus Internet en ce moment, je squatte un ordi... En tout cas, vos petits commentaires m'ont beaucoup fait sourire, oui Sirius s'amuse de mettre Hermione en rogne, de lui faire peur et de rigoler à n'en plus pouvoir après, je le vois bien comme ça, adulte mais encore tellement enfant dans ses tête avec toutes ses bêtises...**

**Pour la suite, pourquoi Sirius sera déprimé, Hermione en pleine crise de nerfs et Ginny et Tonks préoccupées ?! Peut-être un début de réponse dans ce nouveau chapitre, mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus, les surprises et les révélations ne sont pas pour maintenant...**

**Bisous et bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Samedi 18 Juillet : 7ème jour, Tout aurait dût bien commencer…

POV Général

Hermione était assise sur les marches du perron depuis quelques heures, deux pour être précis, et elle ne semblait pas vouloir changer de place, les yeux perdus dans le vide. En silence, Sirius sortit de la petite maison et il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, sans pour autant déranger le flux de ses pensées pendant quelques minutes. Sans prévenir, la jeune femme soupira et se laissa aller contre son épaule.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Mione ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, je me pose des questions, je réfléchis un peu trop peut-être.

Resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle, le beau brun tenta d'en savoir un peu plus.

- A quel sujet ? Tu peux m'en parler si tu le souhaites, je t'écouterais, promis.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, je me demande où nous mènera cette relation, ce qu'en diront les autres… ce genre de choses…

A ces mots, Sirius eut comme un mouvement de recul, il ne comprenait pas bien où la jeune femme voulait en venir et vu la tournure des évènements, il n'était pas trop pressé de connaître le fond de sa pensée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ? Qu'est-ce que l'avis des autres vient faire ici ?

- Voyons les choses en face, tu as pratiquement le double de mon age, à ton avis, que vont penser les autres ?! Tu pourrais être mon père.

Le brun se leva, la colère montant peu à peu. Il fit face à la jeune femme se passant une main sur le visage, comme pour apaiser un peu son énervement, mais rien n'y fit, il se sentait simplement bête de vouloir y croire alors que la jeune femme ne semblait pas du même avis que lui.

- Je ne vois pas ce que mon âge vient faire là !

- Il n'y a pas que ça, arrête…

- Tu sais quoi, tu aurais dût me le dire plus tôt et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Sirius, c'est plus compliqué que ça.

- Compliqué ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? C'est toi qui rends la chose compliquée, Hermione… Tu veux que je te dise, tu t'en fiche éperdument, tu ne penses qu'à l'opinion des autres…

-… qui est importante pour moi, Sirius.

Le ton commençait à monter et aucun des deux amants ne semblaient le remarquer, ou alors aucuns d'eux ne fit en sorte de calmer la conversation.

- J'y crois pas… Ca fait deux heures que tu rumines tout ça, mais est-ce que pendant au moins 5 minutes tu as pensé à ce que moi, je pouvais bien ressentir ?! Ce n'est pas toi qui faisait de grands discours il y a quelques années en disant à ma cousine et à Remus que l'amour n'a pas d'age, n'a pas de limites et qu'il faut en profiter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Durant toutes tes heures de réflexion, est-ce qu'une seule fois, une seule et unique fois, tu ne t'es demandé ce que moi, Sirius Black, je pouvais ressentir pour toi ? REPOND !

La jeune femme sursauta et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en un instant. Elle n'avait pas assez réfléchit avant de parler, elle avait d'abord pensé à elle et en avait oublié les sentiments de Sirius, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Les larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues tandis que Sirius ferma les yeux une minute, tentant de faire baissé sa tension, sa colère et son énervement.

- Evidement que non, tu n'y as pas songé… Sache que je n'ai pas passé ses cinq dernières années à t'observer pour rien et je ne suis pas ici pour rien. Rappel toi, qui a eut la brillante idée de nous expulser dans cet endroit perdu ? Hein ?! Tu t'en souviens du petit mot qu'ils ont laissé ?

- Et mes parents, qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ?! Et tout le reste de notre famille, hein ? Molly, Arthur… tout le monde !

- Ils n'ont rien à voir la dedans, c'est notre histoire, pas la leur que je sache… Mon avis à moi, tu le mets où dans tout ça ?! Est-ce que tu as essayé de le prendre en compte ?! Tu oses donné des conseils aux autres, la grande Miss-je-sais-tout, mais tu n'es même pas fichue de les suivre toi même. Tu t'en fiches de mes sentiments…

- Je t'interdis de dire ça… Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne me fiche pas de tes sentiments, ne dis pas une chose pareille…

- Et pourquoi devrais-je me gêner ? Ils ne t'intéressent pas, Hermione… Est-ce que tu serais capable de me dire de quoi il en retourne ? Tu pourrais me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire que mon opinion sur notre relation est passé avant l'avis des autres ?! Tu pourrais me regarder et me dire que nos sentiments ont leur place dans tes réflexions ?

- … bien sûr qu'ils ont leur place, tu dis n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas un monstre.

- Non, peut-être pas… Est-ce qu'au moins tu serais en mesure de protéger tout ça ? Ses soit disant sentiments réciproques, cet amour naissant et tout le reste face à ceux que tu considères comme ta famille ? Tu pourrais te tenir droite devant eux et leur dire que tu m'aimes ?

Face au silence de la jeune femme, il perdit patience, serrant les poings le plus fort possible pour ne pas hurler de fureur. Il passa devant la jeune femme sans un autre mot et arrivé sur le pas de la porte, il fit demi tour et la regarda une seconde avant de lui dire d'un ton froid :

- Je crois qu'il serait temps de rentrer. On part dans un demi-heure.

POV de Hermione

Je crois que je viens de faire un bêtise, je n'aurais pas dût dire tout ça à Sirius. De plus, j'ai la forte impression que tout ce qu'il a dit n'est pas faux, je n'ai as essayer de prendre en compte ses sentiments, je me suis contentée des miennes et maintenant, voilà où j'en suis. Je ne voulais surtout pas le mettre en colère et c'est tout ce que j'ai réussit à faire avec mes réflexions stupides, je ne veux pas le perdre et je ne veux pas qu'il pense que seul l'opinion des autres comptes à mes yeux. Toute cette situation me dépasse, c'est vrai que si nous sommes là, ce n'est pas pour rien, c'est que les autres ont tous vus ce qui se passait, ou plutôt ce qui ne se passait pas encore entre nous deux. Je sais que s'ils ont fait ça, c'est qu'ils voulaient que Sirius et moi nous mettions ensemble, mais maintenant, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?! Je vais lui parler et je tente de lui faire comprendre mon point de vue, ou alors, je me contente juste de me blottir dans ses bras en lui disant que je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit et que je ne voulais pas le vexer ?! Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis complètement perdue.

Je finis par me lever et je rentre dans le salon de la petite maison. Je ne le vois nul par pour le moment, peut-être est-il dans la cuisine ou bien dans la chambre. Je m'avance lentement et je le vois, dos à moi, les mains posées sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Je me doute bien qu'il m'en veut énormément pour ce que j'ai dit et je me sens nulle, pour mes paroles. Je respire un bon coup et je m'avance vers lui, prête à tout pour me faire pardonner. Alors que j'avance une main vers son dos, j'entends sa voix froide et dure résonner dans la pièce.

- Tu es prête ?!

Sa façon de me parler me touche et je laisse tomber mon bras, triste, peinée et je me sens incroyablement coupable de cette situation, je n'aurais pas dût dire toutes ses choses tout à l'heure. Je fais demi-tour et me dirige vers la chambre. J'ouvre le placard et je constate que le peu de ses affaires ont déjà disparu. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais j'arrive tant bien que mal à les retenir et je mets tous mes vêtements dans un petit sac avant de revenir vers le salon. Sirius est debout devant la table à manger fixant un livre que je n'avais pas vu auparavant. Je suppose que c'est le portoloin qui nous ramène, alors je m'avance en silence. Il me tend la main d'un air neutre, mais je ne dis rien, je me contente de la saisir et quelques instants après, je me sens attirée par le nombril, avant d'avoir la tête qui tourne dans tous les sens. Je ne sais pas combien de temps à durer ce voyage, mais une fois que tout s'arrête, je comprends que nous sommes sur la plage où nous étions tous quand nous sommes arrivés il y a une semaine.

Pour le moment je ne vois personne pourtant il n'est pas loin de midi. Sans un mot, Sirius me lâche la main et il commence à marcher en direction des petits bungalows face à nous. Soudain une porte s'ouvre et je vois Ginny se diriger vers nous, un grands sourire aux lèvres. Elle serre rapidement Sirius dans ses bras avant de venir vers moi. Ses cris ont alarmé tout le monde et c'est maintenant Ron, Drago, Remus, Tonks et Harry qui viennent vers nous, avec eux aussi, de grands sourires aux lèvres. Je salue tout le monde et mes deux amies n'arrêtent pas de me fixer me posant mile et une questions. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois leur dire, alors que je me doute bien qu'elle attende quelque chose de précis. Mais, que pourrais-je leur dire ?! Je me sens stupide et un simple regard vers Sirius me donne envie de pleurer, il sourit aux autres, mais je vois bien qu'il m'en veut et que ses yeux sont tristes, mais je reste là, retenant tant bien que mal mes larmes, sans succès, elles finissent par couler lentement sur mes joues et je n'arrive pas à les retenir. Je me détache violemment de mes amies et je me dirige vers le seul bungalow qui avait l'air vide. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée, entre et la referme en la claquant.

Regardant autour de moi, je constate que toutes mes valises sont là, mais mes yeux s'attardent sur la décoration des lieux. Tout est simple, en bois clair. Un grand lit deux places, un magnifique coin salon, avec des fauteuils et un canapé en cuir blanc, un petit coin cuisine aménagée et je suppose que la porte que je vois dans un coin doit être la salle de bain. Je laisse mes jambes me guidées vers le canapé, je m'y laisse tomber avant de remonter mes jambes sous mon menton, les tenant avec mes bras, posant ma tête sur mes genoux et pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je me laisse aller et c'est à peine si j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et mes deux amies me rejoindre, Tonks s'installant à ma droite, Ginny à ma gauche. Elles ne me posent pas de questions et pour ça, je leur en suis reconnaissante, car je n'ai pas tellement envie de parler pour le moment…

POV de Sirius

Toute cette histoire me dépasse et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on en arriverait là. Je ne suis pourtant pas du genre à m'énerver pour rien, mais là, j'ai comme qui dirait, le sentiment qu'elle a dépassée les limites, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Après le départ de Hermione, ils se sont tous tournés vers moi, attendant que je leur explique, mais je n'en ai pas du tout l'envie et je considère que je n'ai rien à expliquer, je suis simplement triste et déçu, alors que je pensais vraiment que désormais, les choses seraient différentes, que ma vie allait prendre une nouvelle tournure, mais en réalité, non, j'ai voulu y croire, mais maintenant, il ne reste déjà plus rien, alors que ça n'avait même pas commencé.

Tonks et Ginny viennent de partir en direction du bungalow dans lequel Hermione s'est enfermée et les quatre autres me regardent toujours sans comprendre. Tu parles de vacances, un vrai cauchemar… En observant mon meilleure ami, mon neveu et mon cousin (si on peut dire ça), une soudaine colère que je croyais évacuée et disparue monte en moi. Le trio d'enfer, les compères catastrophe… C'est sans doutes injuste envers eux, mais tout ça c'est de leur faute, si seulement ils ne nous avaient pas envoyé dans ce coin perdu, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Pour le coup, je suis très en colère et ils ont dût le remarque car ils ont tous fait un pas en arrière. Ron ne dit rien et après tout, il ne peut rien et je ne peux rien lui reprocher, enfin je le pense sincèrement.

- On va peut-être te laisser, hein, parrain…

En plus de ça, se sont tous des lâches, ils n'osent plus m'affronter maintenant, alors qu'ils semblaient tout contente de leur blague il y a une semaine. Par Merlin, je ne m'étais pas sentit si en colère depuis des lustres…

- Le premier de vous trois qui fait un pas de plus en arrière, je le réduis en bouillit.

Je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur à rire et je pense qu'ils l'ont très bien compris. Je suis à bout de nerfs et je serais capable de hurler pendant des heures s'il le fallait, ça ne me fait pas peur. J'ai survécu pendant des années à Azkaban, alors se ne sont pas eux trois qui me feront peur et qui me feront perdre mes moyens. Oh que non car le grand Sirius Black est vraiment très, très en colère contre ses amis…

POV de Remus

Aurions-nous fait une erreur en laissant Hermione et Sirius seuls ?! Ils sont faits pour être ensemble, nous l'avons tous remarqué, sauf eux, et les laisser se dévoiler était la meilleure idée que nous avons eux, alors pourquoi sommes nous-en là ? Ils auraient dût revenir le sourire aux lèvres et non avec des larmes plein les yeux. Le portoloin ne s'est réactivé uniquement parce qu'ils se sont dévoilés l'un à l'autre, alors pourquoi mon ami est dans un tel état de tristesse et de dépression ?! Nous nous tenons les uns en face des autres et Harry, Drago et moi attendons la suite des évènements. Sirius nous regarde avec des yeux qui ne lui ressemble pas et d'un coup, je crains le pire…

- Tout ça, c'est de votre faute, à tous les trois. Si vous n'auriez rien fait, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, je serais tranquille à l'heure qu'il est… Arrêtez de vous mêler de ma vie comme si vous en aviez le droit, j'ai mon mot à dire, c'est clair ?

- Sirius… on voulait juste…

- LA FERME Harry ! OCCUPEZ-VOUS DE VOS AFFAIRES, MERDE ! Toi, Malefoy occupe-toi de tes groupies ignorantes et fiche-moi la paix. Quand à vous deux, occupez-vous de vos fiancées au lieu de me pourrir la vie.

Là, les choses vont un peu trop loin, je n'avais encore jamais vus Sirius s'emporter comme il le fait, et encore moins après Harry. D'accord, nous avons peut-être poussé le bouchon, mais de là à hurler de la sorte, je ne suis pas d'accord. Harry ouvre de grands yeux et je sens bien qu'il est plus que choqué par l'attitude de son parrain, mais d'une certaine façon, notre intervention y est pour quelque chose. Sans autre éclat de voix, Sirius nous tourne le dos et part en direction de la plage, un peu plus loin, alors que les deux autres sont encore sous le coup de la surprise.

Drago n'a pas l'air d'être plus vexé que ça, alors que je vois bien que Harry est tendu. Je dois bien admettre que de se faire remonter les bretelles comme ça, surtout par Sirius qui ne s'énerve jamais, c'est une chose dont on a du mal à se remettre, c'est évident. Je soupire et je me place face aux trois jeunes hommes qui me regardent, silencieux.

- Je devrais peut-être…

- Non, laisse tomber, Harry, ça ne sert à rien que tu ailles le voir maintenant, je vais m'en charger. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais comment m'y prendre avec lui. Ron, Drago, retournez à vos occupations, allez draguer je ne sais où, et toi, Harry, tu n'as qu'à aller voir ce que font les femmes et essaie de savoir ce qui tourmente tant, Hermione, je me charge de monsieur le grognon.

Les garçons se regardent une dernière fois et je les vois faire demi-tour. Ron et Drago partent ensemble et se rendent une fois de plus au centre ville de l'île. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils y ont trouvé, mais ça à l'air de leur plaire, ils partent tous les matins et reviennent tous les soirs avec un sourire aux lèvres, l'air tout content d'eux et fier de leur journée. A croire qu'ils resteront de grands célibataires encore longtemps, peut-être que cette vie là leur plait. Et dire qu'ils sont les célibataires les plus convoités de Grande-Bretagne depuis la fin de la guerre il y a cinq ans maintenant… Quand à Harry, je le vois partir les mains dans les poches, signe qu'il ne se sent pas trop bien, mais les choses rentreront dans l'ordre bien vite, j'en suis persuadé. Sirius a beau être en colère maintenant, mais le connaissant il ne le restera pas bien longtemps, quitte à faire semblait d'être de bonne humeur et de sourire. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que Harry ne lui en voudra pas trop pour sa petite colère, parce que sinon, j'aurais plus d'un problème sur les bras.

Je pousse un dernier soupire et je marche en direction de la plage, là où je suis certain de trouver mon ami. Si je ne lui parle pas maintenant, je crains qu'il ne se renferme et qu'il ne me dise rien par la suite, alors autant battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud. Depuis le temps que je le connais, je sais exactement comment m'adresser à Sirius et étrangement, je sais qu'il ne m'enverra pas balader quand je lui parlerais, en tout cas, je l'espère fortement, il faut que je règle cette histoire sans trop de dégâts. Je ne sais ce qu'il sait passé, mais une chose est sûre, l'un des deux à au moins parlé, sinon, ils n'auraient pas pût revenir ici. Je le vois assis sur le sable, les genoux pliés, les bras posés dessus, se tenant les mains. Je me dirige lentement vers lui et m'assoie sans un mots. Il ne bouge pas et ne dit rien non plus. Quelques minutes s'écoulent avant que je ne finisse par prendre la parole.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans un tel état de déprime, Patmol ?

Il tourne enfin les yeux vers moi et ce que je crois y lire ne me plait pas trop. Il est encore plus déprimé que je ne le pensais et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il faut que je fasse ou ce que je dois dire, alors j'attends qu'il m'en dise un peu plus.

- Tout se passait pas trop mal, jusqu'à ce matin…

Et là, il me raconte tout, de la surprise ratée du premier jour à la grande déclaration qu'ils se sont faite il y a trois jours. Jusqu'ici, tout va pour le mieux et j'en suis rassuré, ils ont compris pourquoi nous les avions envoyé là-bas, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Cependant, il y a un point noir au tableau, pourquoi est-il aussi effondré et pourquoi Hermione est en pleurs à quelques mètres de là ? Je suis perdu moi aussi avec toutes ces révélations…

- Je crois que ça ne sert à rien, vous avez perdu votre temps avec toute cette histoire, Rem'.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Nous avons fait tout ça pour vous, et si tu es là, c'est que vous vous êtes parlé avec Hermione, alors dit-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé, explique moi et ne te referme pas comme un livre, Pat'.

Il soupire et tourne les yeux un instant vers moi. On a vraiment l'impression qu'il est au bord du gouffre et que lui aussi va s'effondrer en larmes dans mes bras, mais le connaissant, je sais qu'il n'en fera rien, même s'il souffre énormément.

- Hermione ne peut pas être avec moi, elle me l'a clairement fait comprendre ce matin. Pour elle toute cette histoire est inconcevable à cause de notre différence d'âge et l'avis des autres. Tout est contre moi, je ne peux pas aller contre ce qu'elle veut et l'avis des gens qui n'accepteront jamais notre relation, alors je laisse tomber.

- Quoi ?! La bataille n'a même pas encore commencé que tu jettes déjà les armes ?! Je ne te reconnais pas, où est passé le Sirius que je connaissais ? Celui qui allait toujours au bout de ses idées, aussi foireuses qu'elles soient ? N'abandonne pas si vite, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu risques de le regretter…

- Peut-être que tu as raison sur certaines choses, mais aujourd'hui les choses sont différentes, elle ne pourrait pas assumer ses sentiments pour moi bien longtemps, pour elle, l'avis de ses parents, des Weasley ou de je ne sais qui passe avant ce que moi, je pourrais bien penser ou ressentir pour elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ou fasse contre ça ? Je ne fais pas le poids, alors je préfère laisser tomber.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?!

- Oui, et je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Demain toute cette histoire sera oubliée, elle fera ce qu'elle veut, elle aura sa vie et j'aurais la mienne.

Je n'ai jamais vu Sirius à la fois si sûr de lui et si déprimé. Le seul problème c'est que je ne peux pas aller contre ses décisions, s'il veut abandonner, je le laisse, mais je sais qu'il s'en voudra par la suite, mais pour le moment je ne peux rien faire de plus. Sirius abandonne la bataille, mais pas moi, je me battrais contre lui et Hermione réunis pour les voir heureux, parce que l'un sans l'autre, je sais que ça ne fonctionnera pas. Tout le monde a droit au bonheur, eux avant moi, alors ils le sauront, foi de Remus Lupin.

Fier de mes nouvelles résolutions, je donne une tape amicale à mon ami avant de me lever. Je le regarde une dernière fois et je le laisse seul, face à la mer. Je pense que Ron et Drago sont déjà partis, alors je me rends au bungalow où se trouvent les filles et Harry, peut-être que j'en apprendrais un peu plus. Le chemin me parait bien long, mais je ne suis confiant et je suis certain que je trouverais très vite un plan d'action. Une fois la porte passée, je vois mon amour se diriger vers moi avec Ginny et elles ont toutes les deux cet air un peu trop incertain. Je suppose qu'elles sont dans le même état d'esprit que moi, je leur sourit et nous sortons tous les trois du bungalow, laissant Harry avec notre petite Hermione, encore en larmes.

Nous marchons quelques instants avant de nous arrêter sur la plage à égal distance entre Sirius et le bungalow de Hermione. Tonks et Ginny me regardent, espérant sans doutes que j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour elles, mais ce n'est pas trop le cas. Je leur raconte rapidement ma conversation avec mon meilleur ami et elles soupirent toutes les deux de découragement.

- Ecouter les filles, ne vous en faite pas, la situation ne durera pas bien longtemps.

- Je veux bien te croire mon cœur, mais Hermione est effondrée à l'idée que Sirius ne veuille plus lui parler à cause de leur dispute de ce matin, elle est persuadée qu'elle l'a perdu.

- C'est ce que Sirius pense également, je crois qu'il a l'impression qu'elle ne l'aime pas tant que ça, alors il préfère abandonner l'idée de la reconquérir.

Ginny ouvre de grands yeux et me regarde sans comprendre. Elle a l'air encore plus touchée que nous par la situation et je me demande bien pourquoi. Nous étions tous d'accord pour dire que Sirius et Hermione avaient des œillères et que même si notre idée aux garçons et moi étaient risquée, elle a réussit à leur faire avouer leurs sentiments réciproques, alors je sais que nous pourrons obtenir encore plus. Maintenant, reste à savoir pourquoi Ginny se sent aussi impliquée dans cette situation.

- On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça, je déteste voir ma meilleure amie aussi triste, ça me fend le cœur…

- Ne t'en fais pas Ginny, nous règlerons ce problème et je crois avoir une idée…

Je sens que ma fiancée à une bien bonne idée derrière la tête et je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'elle arrive toujours à ses fins, quelque soit le problème ou la situation. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle a prévu, mais je lui fais confiance et je sais que son idée nous aidera beaucoup, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre la suite des évènements…

* * *

**Voilà, nouveau chapitre terminé. Verdict : bon ou mauvais chapitre ?!**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par ce nouveau chapitre... En tout cas, la fin est encore loin, pleins de choses sont à prévoir pour la suite. Entre une Tonks et une Ginny comploteuses, Ron et Drago en mode "Je drague à n'en plus pouvoir" et Monsieur Grognon (qui est-il ?!), personne ne sait plus ou donner de la tête. Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas pour maintenant, je suis en pleine période d'exams (bon courage à tous ceux qui en ont), mais je tenterais de faire au mieux.**

**Prochain chapitre : quelque chose comme "Crise de jalousie". Surprise, surprise, j'ai pas mal d'idées pour la suite. Un revenant, un ou deux romances à prévoir, du soleil, la mer, la plage, de la joie, des larmes, des cris, de la jalousie et surtout une bonne dose de douceur et d'amour, rien que ça...**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et encore plus merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser quelques messgaes, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup. A bientôt pour la suite. **

**Bisouxxx**


	6. Petit mot de l'auteur !

Comme on dit : « mieux vaut tard que jamais » !

Bonjour à tous (du moins ceux qui liront),

Après des mois et des mois d'absence, pour ne pas dire plus de 2 ans, j'ai repris le chemin de mes fanfictions. Pendant ces longs mois où je n'ai plus écris, j'ai reçu différentes reviews sur mes différentes fictions pour me demander une suite, une fin, que je n'ai jamais publiée. Par manque de motivation et d'inspiration, j'ai tout simplement abandonné ce que j'aimais le plus, à savoir l'écriture.

Je n'ai pas envie de faire de long discours, juste dire à ceux qui ont attendu et m'ont envoyé des reviews que je les ai toutes lues, avec énormément de retard, je l'admets et malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu prendre le temps d'y répondre.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai retrouvé cette inspiration qui me manquait tant et surtout, l'envie d'écrire toujours plus. Je vais réécrire toutes mes fictions et cette fois, les mener TOUTES à termes, surtout que j'ai déjà de nouvelles idées en tête.

- « **Vers le chemin de ton cœur **» sera réécris et je pense y mettre quelques amélioration et peut être quelques détails de plus sur les relations de chacun. Le nombre de chapitre restera probablement inchangé, mais rallongés de quelques paragraphes.

- « **Au-delà de nos différences** » : idem, quelques améliorations sur le développement de la relation entre Drago et Hermione en priorité et surtout, je vais enfin mettre le mot « FIN » sur cette fiction.

- « **Le destin fait bien les choses** » : cette fiction verra quelques rectifications d'erreur, une légère modification des caractères de certains personnages et une fin à venir aussi, car à la base, cette histoire n'attendait que deux ou trois chapitres pour être finie.

- « **Un amour impossible pas si sûr** » : les soucis avec cette fiction, c'est que j'ai complètement perdu mes brouillon et idée et je ne me souviens plus où je voulais emmener les personnages, donc je vais partir de ce début et continuer l'histoire sans doute d'une façon complètement différente de l'originale.

- « **Regarder demain dans tes yeux **» : cette fiction est vraiment une première car c'est la première qui regroupe le couple Harry/Drago. J'ai chouchouté les détails des premiers chapitres, que tout soit cohérent et il ne manque plus qu'une bonne rédaction pour qu'elle voit le jour dans son ensemble.

Je commende déjà à la rédaction de tout cela et je pense alterner l'avancement de chaque fiction, histoire de les faire avancer un peu toutes comme il se doit. Donc pas de panique si dans les jours à venir, toutes ces fictions disparaissent.

Par avance, je dis déjà merci à toutes les personnes qui liront, peut-être d'anciens lecteurs de ces fics et une fois de plus, je m'excuse de mon absence prolongé.


End file.
